


Lo que a ninguno le conviene que sepan…

by CandySherly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandySherly/pseuds/CandySherly
Summary: Los sucesos ocurren durante los acontecimientos de la primera película del 2009, mientras Jim y Spock se infiltran en la Narada para detener a Nero, Sarek hace un descubrimiento abrumador en relación al joven oficial Médico de la Enterprise. Sarek x McCoy. (Sarek de Star Trek Discovery y McCoy película 2009)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER: En este fic tomamos la apariencia de McCoy de la película del 2009 y de Sarek de la serie Discovery de Netflix, si no la han visto…shame shame shame!!! Tienes que verla además que te apuesto que luego de ver a este Sarek querrás ser la madrastra de Spock LOL. También se tomó sus respectivas personalidades (un poquito de por aquí y por allá del basto mundo trekkie) Disfruten!!!  
> Este fic está hecho sólo por mero entretenimiento. Todos los derechos de Star Trek les corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

 

Las últimas horas habían sido una autentica mierda. Con Nero atacando la Enterprise y la muerte del Dr. Puri, Leonard McCoy se había convertido en el oficial medico en jefe "a la fuerza"  y la bahía medica era un caos o mas bien lo que quedaba de la bahía medica. Ya no se encontraban bajo ataque, la nave esperaba instrucciones escondida tras una luna de Saturno, pero el oficial y los demás médicos y enfermeras que aun estaban con vida ayudaban en todo lo que podían, algunos colapsaban de la impresión y era lógico apenas eran recién egresados que no habían visto suficientes muertes como para no sentirse afectados.

-Doctor, disculpe.

Una voz bastante calmada para la situación llamó su atención. En medio del caos la figura imperturbable de Sarek parecía no encajar en el ambiente. Por momentos olvidaba que el padre de Spock seguía en la nave.

-Embajador ¿Qué desea?- dijo el médico sin detenerse en la labor de llevar material quirúrgico de un lado a otro. No le importaba ser diplomático con el padre de Spock, no ahora con el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Además el vulcano había sido evaluado momentos después de la destrucción de su planeta y le sorprendía que tanto él como los demás de su especie parecían no estar tan afectados como deberían. "Duendes verdes sin sentimientos" había pensado en esos momentos y seguía teniendo esa impresión de los vulcanos por lo que la presencia de Sarek en la enfermería no tenia sentido.

-Doctor, disculpe que lo moleste en medio de esta situación tan apremiante pero debo preguntar ¿Posee  Benjisidrina en sus reservas?

McCoy se detuvo y le prestó verdadera atención mirándole directamente a sus ojos verde aguamarina por primera vez.

-¿Benjisidrina? ¿Ha tenido ataques cardiacos antes?-dijo mientras de  manera automática comenzó a pasar el tricorder por el área torácica del embajador.

-Dos veces en...Vulcano...- mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su extinto planeta natal el ritmo cardiaco se hacía inestable, el médico frunció el ceño mientras tomaba un padd especial con el que podía ver los órganos internos.

-Son sus válvulas cardiacas...está teniendo un tercer ataque- lo que faltaba, y para colmo no contaba con la dichosa Benjisidrina. Todas las biocamas estaban ocupadas por lo que simplemente ayudó al embajador a no caer y  a sentarse en el suelo cuando este comenzó a perder fuerza. Su aspecto sereno había cambiado por uno de frustración y el médico se dio cuenta que solo había estado intentando ocultar su verdadero estado de salud.

-¿Por qué no dijo nada mientras lo evaluaban? Es más... ¿Cómo es que no lo detectaron cuando le evaluaron?

-Un doctor primerizo y la capacidad de dominar mis emociones y reacciones físicas...-un gesto de dolor parecía contrariar sus palabras y  McCoy suspiró pensando en lo tercos que podían llegar a ser estos seres, empezaba a creer que su careta de lógica era solo para ocultar lo mucho que podían sentir.

-Ok mire, es obvio que le ha afectado su recién perdida, pero el no haber informado de su estado lo ha puesto en peligro, la medicina no ayudaría ahora, necesito operarle para liberar la obstrucción en sus válvulas...nunca he operado a un vulcano pero conozco su fisionomía, espero que no le moleste que lo opere de improvisto en el suelo...

-No funcionará.

-¿Perdón?- ¿Acaso el embajador estaba dudando de sus habilidades médicas? Por él que se muera, no le caía mejor que el gato de su abuela, pero si de por si Sarek era una personalidad de importancia ahora debería considerarse una vaca sagrada ya que era una especie en peligro de extinción.

-Mi sangre es T negativa.- ok ahora entendía el punto. Un tipo de sangre rarísimo hasta para los vulcanos, no había sangre de su tipo en la Enterprise. Bueno ya podía considerarse un difunto más...aunque todos en la nave y en la tierra podrían considerarse muertos si el plan loco de Jim y Spock de detener el taladro de Nero y encontrar a Pike no salía como lo habían pensado. Pero si algo se le había contagiado de su rubio amigo (no del todo) era la idea de que no existen escenarios imposibles.

 -No creo que entre su gente superviviente no haya donadores sólo permítame unos minutos-le coloco dos dosis de hypos en el cuello- esto debería estabilizarlo  para ganar tiempo suficiente...-el vulcano negó con la cabeza interrumpiéndole.

-No debe abandonar su recién responsabilidad como jefe, Dr. McCoy. Aún si lograra conseguir la cantidad de sangre necesaria dígame... ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que la cirugía resulte exitosa? Usted mismo ha admitido no haber intervenido quirúrgicamente antes a un vulcano.

-¿Me esta sugiriendo que le deje morir?- se contuvo a hacer algún comentario despectivo acerca de que el vulcano no le creía capaz de realizar una cirugía exitosa.

-No sugiero...

-¡Dr. McCoy!- una joven enfermera le recordó al jefe médico que se encontraba aún en medio de una abarrotada bahía médica.-el alférez Johnson pierde signos vitales.

\- Las necesidades de muchos anteceden a las necesidades de pocos e inclusive a la de uno mismo, su gente le necesita, Doctor.

\- Con un demonio...volveré pronto ¿Sólo no se muera o intente no morir Ok?- el embajador le ponía de peor humor que la situación actual, se le hacia muy molesta su actitud...bueno aunque al doctor la existencia misma le enojaba por ratos. Unos minutos después y luego de haber estabilizado los signos del alférez volvió al punto donde había dejado a Sarek pero este ya no se encontraba.

-Este tipo...-suspiró enojado- si salimos con vida, Jim y su nuevo amigo verde van a matarme si se enteran que deje morir al embajador.

-¿El embajador está herido? -McCoy no había notado la figura femenina que le había seguido.

-Enfermera Chapel. ¿Vio por donde se fue el embajador?

-No...Ni siquiera había notado que estaba aquí... ¿Qué sucede con él?- _genial lo que faltaba_ pensó el medico, revisó entre su bata y sacó un comunicador.

-Si vuelve Jim o si sucede algo de vital importancia llámeme.-Leonard tomó un botiquín medico de emergencia y salió a paso rápido sin esperar la respuesta de la chica quien se había quedado sorprendida.

-Estúpido orejón...espero que esté en su habitación- gruñía entre dientes mientras pensaba en cómo llevarlo arrastrado hacia la bahía médica, no se veía tan pesado tal vez podría cargarle...- la oficial de comunicaciones chocó con él por los pasillos, llevaba prisa y apenas y se disculpó mientras se alejaba corriendo gritándole algo sobre que las comunicaciones y transporte están inutilizados.

-Jim...-no podía evitar preocuparse por ese muchacho aunque sus vidas dependieran del éxito del rubio y de Spock en ese momento. Pero preocuparse no ayudaría en algo, él no podía hacer nada no era ingeniero, pero si había algo que podía hacer en ese momento era usar sus habilidades médicas para mantener a la tripulación a salvo y parte de la tripulación era ese tonto embajador que pareciera estaba aceptando la muerte antes de aceptar su ayuda... _pues se topó con un muro señor Sarek_...pensó McCoy mientras llamaba insistente a las puertas de la habitación que le fue asignada al político.

-¡Embajador!- llamó reiteradamente sin obtener respuesta. Era raro pero sentía que se encontraba ahí simplemente que no le iba a abrir la puerta.

-Condenado hijo de...bien…será a las malas.- otra cosa que se le había contagiado de Jim era su habilidad de hackear puertas y computadoras de la Federación para obtener información. Habia aprendido solamente mediante observación mientras Jim cometia alguna de sus fechorias en la Academia...luego de dos minutos las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, entró y cerró tras de sí dejando atras el caos de los pasillos de la Enterprise.  La temperatura del ambiente estaba por sobre los 30 grados, algo a lo que estaban habituados los vulcanos, se dirigió a lo que seria la alcoba y encontró a Sarek postrado en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-No sé porqué carajos abandonó la enfermeria, pero usted esta lejos de estar bien, déjeme llevarlo de vuelta. Desocuparé una biocama para usted.-el vulcano abrió los ojos aparentemente sin mostrar emoción pero el médico casi podía sentir su enojo.

 - No creí que el jefe de oficiales médicos tuviera la autoridad para violar la privacidad de un embajador- definitivamente si estaba molesto...

-Me importa un comino lo que piense, no estoy de humor para discusiones, va acompañarme quiera o no.-hizo afán de acercar sus manos pero fueron apartadas por el otro.

-Mida sus acciones, Doctor, no querrá tener problemas con la Flota Estelar por su imprudencia.- al médico le habían inculcado que no ayudes a quien no quiere ser ayudado pero a estas alturas Leonard ardía y no por la temperatura de la habitación, estaba total y completamente enfurecido.

-¡Duende terco y malagradecido!- el embajador lo miró como si nadie en su vida se hubiera atrevido a llamarle de esa forma, y tal vez así fuera...hasta hoy.- ¡todos están arriesgando sus vidas allá fuera incluyendo su hijo y usted aquí queriendo morir sin siquiera aceptar mi ayuda!

-No le veo la necesidad de preocuparme por situaciones bajo las que no tengo control.-dijo Sarek tratando de recuperar su postura aunque seguía impresionado por el Médico.

-Eres un...- Leonard volvió a acercar sus manos siendo estas empujadas y a continuación empezó una corta pero casi cómica pelea de manotazos.

-¡Basta!- gritó el médico tomándole directamente de la mano, había intentado no hacerlo ya que los vulcanos odian el contacto directo...casi enseguida se arrepintió de hacerlo. En segundos sintió como si le hayan arrancado el piso bajo sus pies, se sentía caer atraído por una magnética y misteriosa fuerza. El temor comenzó a crecer en él pero fue disipado cuando un destello dorado comenzó a cubrirlo...se sentía raro...se sentía... ¿Tranquilo? ¿Seguro?...sentía que podía ayudar a curar a Sarek...no sabía exactamente cómo o por qué pero tenia la certeza de que podía hacerlo.

-No...No puede ser- abrió los ojos sintiéndose perturbado como si un golpe le hubiese regresado a la realidad mientras Sarek seguía negando que lo que haya pasado realmente hubiera ocurrido.

-Wow woo... ¿Qué carajo fue eso?

-¿Lo...lo viste?- pregunto el embajador visiblemente asustado.

-Claro que lo vi. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Algún truco mental vulcano?

-Es imposible...

-¿Qué estas sordo aún con esas orejas? Te acabo de decir que lo vi...esa luz dorada ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- el político lo seguía mirando aún más asustado para estándares vulcanos, si es que se podía...

-Será mejor que te vayas

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te largues!- vociferó el vulcano. Leonard sonrió en una mezcla de saña y diversión...que los vulcanos no tenían sentimientos... ¡Tonterías! Podían ser tan salvajes como un humano y tan poco educados como él mismo.

-Embajador...enserio...puedo llegar a ser más molestoso que una montaña de tribbles atascados en los motores centrales, si no quiere decirme nada sobre sus trucos de magia está bien pero déjeme ayudarle respecto a su problema cardiaco.

-Su imprudencia me ha quedado más que clara- el vulcano ya no gritaba pero seguía manteniendo un tono molesto en su voz.

-Y su terquedad a mi. Es obvio que ninguno quiere dar su brazo a torcer.-el médico le interrumpió con un tono de voz aun más molesto.- sé que puedo ayudarle, soy un médico no un curandero ni un brujo pero sé que hay una manera de ayudarle por medio de sus...cosas de vulcanos...tengo razón ¿Cierto?-el vulcano desvió su mirada casi apenado. El médico tomó esa acción más que humana como un sí.

-Sé que ustedes tienen sus secretos y no tiene que entrar en detalles sólo dígame lo esencial para poderle ayudar y ahí muere el asunto, no voy a preguntarle nada y dejaré de importunarlo, no es como si me interesara sabes.

-No tiene porque hacer algo así.

-¿Así como? -se instaló un breve silencio- ¡Vamos Sarek hable!

-Seria en extremo invasivo en su mente.

-Explíqueme.-de nuevo el silencio y McCoy resopló cansado.-Por favor- pidió como último recurso.

-Su...Katra quiere sanarme...

-Ok... ¿Mí qué?

-Su esencia viviente, es...algo improbable y que he creído imposible, no todos los vulcanos tenemos habilidades psíquicas y su Katra se comporta como uno vulcano.

-¿Está insinuando que he sido un vulcano psíquico toda mi vida sin haberme dado cuenta? Porque soy médico y estoy 100 % seguro de ser humano...

\- Y lo es...pero su Katra parece ser capaz de ayudar a la mía y consecuentemente a la sanación de mi cuerpo físico...eso sólo es posible si...-el embajador se negaba a mirarle de nuevo. Lucia abochornado... ¿Sé estaba enverdeciendo?

-Sarek, sólo muéstreme la manera en que puedo ayudarle, no entre en tantos detalles si no quiere y cuando acabe jamás volveremos a hablar de esto ¿De acuerdo?- El vulcano pareció estar de acuerdo. Era mejor que el humano no se enterara de lo que acababa de descubrir. 

-Será invasivo para ambos, podrás ver mi mente como yo la tuya...traería consecuencias...

-¿Negativas?

-Más bien incómodas...

-En ese caso...un simple gracias bastará luego...ah y tal vez un whisky escoces.-McCoy intentó bromear pero no podía negar que estaba algo nervioso- no creo que vaya a ver algo perturbador en mi mente, pero si veo algo perturbador en la suya tendrá que enviarme una reserva de oporto vulcano, escuche que se añeja por tres siglos ha de ser...

-¿Olvida que acabo de perder mi planeta?

-Maldición...disculpe... _oh McCoy que estúpido te pones cuando estas nervioso...y emm_... ¿Qué debo hacer?-el vulcano suspiró derrotado.

-Sus manos...- McCoy entendió y le tendió sus manos, Sarek las tomó e intento ignorar el agradable cosquilleo que sentía cuando este acomodaba ambas manos en su cara en sus puntos psi, cada mano al lado de su cara tomándole el rostro.

-Ok...toda la razón...esto es incómodo.-los colores se le subían al rostro pero él se había metido hasta el fondo en esto, demasiado tarde para retractarse.

-Repita después de mí: Mi mente a tu mente.

-Mi mente a tu mente

-Mis pensamientos.

-Mis pensamientos-Leonard cerró los ojos.

-A los tuyos.

-A los tuyos...

Esta vez la fuerza magnética no lo arrancó de golpe de la realidad, si bien sentía que caminaba en un terreno irregular, no tenía la sensación total de desorientación que experimentó la vez primera. Sarek se sentía acompañado en esa extraña travesía, algo que no podía  creer que esté pasando, el oficial médico de la Enterprise se había metido en su mente y su Katra, tan poderosa como la suya, se fusionaba a la perfección en todos los rincones de su mente, hasta formar una sola energía dorada que le devolvió la estabilidad psíquica y física, experimentando una paz más allá de sus parámetros. Se permitió, no sin un poco de duda, disfrutar del momento, como un abrazo cálido el cual no quieres que se desvanezca. En ese instante miles de recuerdos eran transferidos uno al otro. El vulcano pudo sentir la energía y pasión que ponía el Doctor en su trabajo, el dolor que aún hacia remanente luego de un matrimonio frustrado, la tristeza por no haber vuelto a ver a su hija, se sentía como el peor de los padres…  la agonía de la soledad que lo abrumaba en momentos en los que no aguantaba y se ponía a beber en su despacho, a veces solo otras veces acompañado del rubio capitán a quien le tenía un grato afecto.

El médico por su lado, pudo ver  la variedad de emociones que el vulcano mantenía a raya, tantas tan variadas y con una intensidad tal vez superior a la de los humanos _“mantener los sentimientos controlados, antes de que estos te controlen”_ pudo ver valentía, un carácter fuerte, amor hacia su fallecida esposa y su hijo, odio hacia Nero y su gente,  pero el dolor era la constante en todo y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para salvarlos… _Oh Sarek…tu alma llora_.

* * *

 

Cuando McCoy abrió los ojos estaba abrumado, se quedó inmóvil un momento antes de darse cuenta que estaba prácticamente encima de Sarek con sus frentes unidas. Se levantó de prisa completamente apenado y nervioso, cuando se llevó las manos al rostro se dio cuenta de que había llorado al sentir el dolor del otro, _oh dios debía verse ridículo..._

-Yo… no sé cómo voy a explicar esto en mi reporte.- dijo el médico tratando de recomponerse.

-No va a hacerlo.

-¿No?

-Es imprescindible mantener el secreto. La fusión mental es un acto que no es visto con buenos ojos entre mi gente ni entre la suya…

-¿La Flota sabe de esto? Hasta hace unos momentos creí que todas esas tonterías pertenecían a sus leyendas y mitos.

-Y es conveniente para ambos, que así se siga creyendo.- el médico asintió con entendimiento, la verdad era que no quería que alguien se enterara de lo que acababa de hacer, además podía prestarse a malinterpretaciones y Dios…no…ni siquiera quería pensarlo…el sonrojo furioso que adornaba su cara y cuello no lo había abandonado y podría jurar que Sarek sabía lo que había pasado por su mente...

 _Bien ahora sal de ahí antes de que sigas quedando en ridículo_ pensó el médico para sí mismo.

-Bueno tal como lo dije no le sigo importunando, tengo cosas que hacer así que me voy…-

-Gracias Leonard…Dr. McCoy. El vulcano quiso remediar el momentáneo arrebato de pronunciar el nombre del médico pero era demasiado tarde para evitar la reacción que había provocado en este. El pobre hombre estaba paralizado. El sonido oportuno del comunicador cortó la pesada atmosfera y pudo leer un _gracias_ en la cara y mente de McCoy.

-Aquí McCoy.

-Aquí Chapel. El capitán y el comandante han regresado y traen consigo a Pike, se le solicita urgente en la sala de transportación.

 _Jim_ , pensó alegre y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Salió corriendo sin despedirse del embajador, quien exhaló como si llevara una eternidad conteniendo el aliento. Por más que levantaba su barrera era imposible no captar breves pensamientos del doctor debido a la reciente fusión, más adelante con una meditación profunda se encargaría de levantar muros psíquicos para evitar que su Katra busque el del otro y viceversa, pero esta vez no sabía si funcionaria como con Amanda y con su hija adoptiva, con ellas era fácil poner límites a sus pensamientos y emociones aunque haya tenido fusiones mentales. Pero con el doctor…aun así debía intentarlo e investigar sobre este fenómeno, uno que sólo los vulcanos más afortunados tenían la dicha de experimentar…aunque en este momento Sarek no sabía cómo sentirse. Una parte de su Katra estaba de luto y embargado por el dolor, otra parte deseaba de forma insana unirse por completo al Dr. Leonard McCoy, su T’hy’la…


	2. Leonard debe saber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic está hecho sólo por mero entretenimiento. Todos los derechos de Star Trek les corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

Vafer-tor (Nuevo vulcano)

6 meses después

La nueva ciudad comenzaba a tomar forma, gracias al apoyo de la Federación y sus miembros, los vulcanos sobrevivientes habían logrado más del 50% en la construcción de un nuevo hogar. Betazoides, humanos y hasta tellaritas se habían solidarizado en la tragedia y aportaban sus diversas habilidades para ayudar a la raza en peligro de extinción. No podían negar que a pesar de todo no habrían avanzado tanto de no ser por los conocimientos del embajador Selek quien, ignorando campalmente varias enmiendas del reglamento, había introducido nuevas tecnologías acelerando al 80% la construcción y asegurando un 99.9% de éxito en la evasión de la extinción de los vulcanos. "Un regalo del cielo" así lo definían los humanos, aunque la frase fuese incorrecta en muchas formas, tanto Sarek como los demás miembros del Alto mando Vulcano tuvieron que aceptar que las intervenciones del medio-vulcano eran en efecto beneficiosas.

A Sarek lo había tomado por sorpresa el enterarse que Selek era en realidad su propio hijo proveniente de otra realidad y aun le costaba aceptar muchas de sus "locas" propuestas...por otro lado se sentía tranquilo al saber que muy posiblemente su hijo de esta realidad también terminaría por abrazar más su lado humano para sacarle provecho a su lado vulcano...era un futuro prometedor. 

\- Embajador Sarek.

-Embajador Selek.- ambos vulcanos estaban reunidos en la recién construida sala que albergaría al Alto Mando. Después de una breve charla sobre los avances en la construcción pasaron al delicado tema referente a la necesidad de reproducción de los supervivientes a fin de asegurar el nacimiento de la primera generación de niños en Vafer-tor. Desde el inicio sabían el problema al que se enfrentaban ya que sus necesidades reproductivas sólo se activaban una vez cada 7 años y la pérdida del planeta y parejas había ocasionado una ola de vulcanos a los que les costaba dominar la depresión. Si bien hubo muchos "matrimonios" arreglados atendiendo la lógica de la situación, su estado depresivo les había retrasado la llegada del pon farr.

\- La propuesta de las fertilizaciones in vitro ha sido aceptada por la Federación. Nuestro requerimiento de voluntarias humanas será atendido a prontitud.

-Más bien fue su requerimiento, Selek.-respondió Sarek en tono serio. Si bien los niños nacerían 100% vulcanos ya que a las humanas sólo se les implantaría un óvulo vulcano ya fertilizado, no dejaba de resultarle una medida extrema que nunca hubiese sido aceptada por los miembros del concejo de no ser por las circunstancias.-Y le estoy agradecido de haberse impuesto ante el concejo.

-Era una propuesta lógica, no tiene que agradecerme nada Sarek. Pero acepto su gratitud.

-Sabe de sobra que las costumbres arraigadas de nuestro pueblo, en ocasiones, les ha impedido actuar lógicamente, incluso llegando a presentar xenofobia.

-Lo sé.- compartieron una breve mirada de entendimiento ya que Spock mismo, ahora Selek, había sufrido de discriminación por su condición semi-vulcana.

-Por cierto... de igual forma fue aceptada la solicitud de enviar a los mejores médicos para la realización de los procedimientos de fecundación.

-¿El Dr. McCoy vendrá?-soltó de improvisto Sarek lo que ocasionó un corto silencio incómodo. No había querido decirlo en voz alta.

-Me temo que en estas épocas el Doctor es aún un recién egresado de la academia y aunque sus habilidades médicas son excepcionales y en un futuro será considerado una prominencia en su campo, por el momento tiene un gran camino que recorrer y su lugar es en la Enterprise.- Sarek hizo una mueca de disgusto que no pudo ser presenciada por Selek ya que el primero estaba de espaldas. La verdad es que era el mismo discurso que le había dado cuando Sarek quiso insistir en que Spock se uniera a la construcción de Nuevo Vulcano "Su lugar es en la Enterprise...” tal vez así fuera pero aquello volvería a distanciarlo de su hijo y...con respecto a Leonard...tenia bajo su control las barreras que impedían querer prendarse a él pero se mentiría si dijera que estaban totalmente controladas...por desgracia, el levantar barreras para no violar su privacidad mental sólo se trataba de una solución temporal.

-Sarek puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué el interés en McCoy?-los ojos de Selek taladraban profundamente los suyos determinados a buscar una respuesta, no tenia objeto ocultarlo, además se dio cuenta, muy a su pesar, que tarde o temprano tendría que comunicar su situación al concejo.

-Durante...el incidente de la Narada...descubrí que el Dr. es mi T’hy’la.- las cejas de Selek se elevaron a más no poder, se notaba que su cerebro funcionaba al 1000% tratando de formular algo coherente pero parecía no poder.

\- Eso es...interesante.

-¿Lo es?

-En realidad estoy bastante turbado para emitir una opinión lógica.

-Eso pensé...-Sarek desvió la mirada resoplando con frustración.-acaso... ¿Pasó algo similar en su línea de tiempo?

-Me temo que no. Al menos no que me haya enterado.

-Por el momento nadie se ha enterado, no es algo que nos convenga que se sepa.-Selek entrecerró los ojos en un casi gesto de desagrado, accidentalmente se había imaginado en esa situación a su propio padre y al McCoy de su línea temporal...

-Comprendo...supongo que su inquietud es el hecho de que no hay  registros pasados en los cuales basarse para realizar una comparativa con su situación actual.

-En efecto, y aún si los hubiese, esos secretos murieron con el planeta.-tenía una mirada llena de dolor que de nuevo evitó que sea vista mirando hacia el suelo.-lo más lógico sería romper el vínculo pero es una práctica de alto riesgo, inclusive para mi...no me gustaría dañarle.

\- Entonces significa que esa no es la solución más lógica.- Sarek lo miró fijamente, instándolo a seguir hablando.- pero es una decisión que no puede tomar sólo uno, mantener el vínculo o no, es una decisión que ambos deben tomar.-Sarek volvió a desviar la mirada notándose algo nervioso.

-Leonard...él...no sabe de la existencia del vínculo...-ahora si las cejas de Selek casi salen disparadas de su cara.

-Interesante...muy interesante...

-¿Turbado de nuevo como para emitir una opinión lógica?

Selek inhaló profundamente.-En efecto...pero para su tranquilidad, en mi línea temporal se dan casos similares, un ejemplo es mi propio caso.- Sarek lo miró fijamente no atreviéndose a preguntar a quien había elegido su Katra pero desesperadamente queriendo saber para poder manejar su propia situación.-...desgraciadamente no puedo darle las respuestas concretas, es...muy personal... pero le guiaré en el camino a encontrarlas... primero que todo: McCoy debe saberlo.

* * *

 

 El jefe de oficiales médicos tenía demasiado trabajo como para ponerse a pensar en el incidente de hacia 10 meses...su nueva posición le había agregado mucha carga y eso, aunado a las tonterías que se le ocurría hacer a Jim, lo ponía a niveles extremos de enojo y preocupación y lo peor de todo es que el rubio parecía disfrutarlo, bueno en realidad eso no era lo peor de todo. Lo peor de todo era que el bastardo orejón del primer oficial también parecía haberse unido con Jim al juego de "Hagamos enojar a McCoy" no había día que no discutiesen por algo aunque si debía ser justo había veces en que Jim parecía estar de su lado y juntos jugaban a "Hagamos enojar a Spock" y eso sí que le agradaba.

Si era sincero consigo mismo había encontrado en el Enterprise un hogar, su posición lo convertía en alguien importante y necesario para el funcionamiento de la nave y la amistad que comenzaba a forjar con los tripulantes lo hacían sentir querido. El McCoy que se había sentido despreciado era sólo un mal recuerdo, un recuerdo que afloraba cuando se embriagaba (casi siempre por culpa de Jim y su gusto por celebrar sus victorias)…pero en general debía admitir que todo estaba marchando sobre ruedas. No fue sino hasta la misión en Nibiru cuando comenzó a notar un extraño síntoma.

Huyendo de los primitivos, su instinto de supervivencia se había disparado, obviamente los querían matar por robar su pergamino sagrado y corría junto con Jim "como alma que lleva el diablo" para salvar sus vidas. En ese momento su vista comenzó a captar partículas doradas, tal vez la adrenalina de exponerse a una situación de muerte lo estaba haciendo alucinar...la presencia de unos ojos verde agua marina retumbaba en su mente... _¿Qué rayos?_ A todo esto en ningún momento disminuyo la velocidad de la carrera y cuando llegó el momento de saltar desde el acantilado a mar abierto lo hizo sin dudar. Un par de maldiciones después y una vez en la seguridad del puente de la Enterprise la desesperación incrementaba: Spock estaba en el volcán y en segundos se convertiría en chicharrón vulcano.

\- Las necesidades de muchos anteceden a las necesidades de pocos...-había dicho el terco vulcano que se negaba a ser salvado con tal de no violar la primera directiva.

-Mmm...De tal palo tal astilla...- ya sabía de quien había heredado Spock ese carácter tan obtuso...y... ¿Por qué rayos estaba pensando en Sarek en ese momento?

-Bones...

-¿Mmm?

-Si él estuviera en mi lugar ¿Qué haría?

-Te dejaría morir.- el deber le llamaba, como había dicho, demasiado ocupado como para pensar, sabía que debía ayudar a Jim con lo que sea que tenia planeado para salvar a su Primer oficial... y  ese día no volvió a pensar más en los ojos del embajador.

Cuando el síntoma regreso, ya hasta había olvidado que no era la primera vez, con la vertiginosa cadena de sucesos que lo llevaban hasta ese momento definitivamente no tenía por qué pensar en otras cosas que no sean su día a día. Se encontraba junto a la Dra. Marcus en la superficie de un planeta despoblado, la misión: Ver que había dentro de esos benditos torpedos que parecían estar causando problemas.

\- ¿Quiere que mis manos mágicas le ayuden Dra. Marcus?- ok tal vez convivir mucho con Jim ya estaba causando que se le pegue su coquetería, el ánimo estaba por los aires hasta que al condenado torpedo se le ocurrió atrapar su mano.

-¡Transporta a la Dra. Marcus ya!- había gritado el médico temiendo haber llegado a su fin pero sin dejar de intentar escapar del agarre del artefacto.

-¡Intentaré desactivarlo!

-¡Transpórtenla ya!- gritaba pero se aferraba a la esperanza de que la chica lograra su cometido, la cuenta regresiva paralizaba a todos en el puente.

-10, 9, 8,7...-y de nuevo pudo ver...unas partículas doradas envolviéndolo y su conciencia lo traicionó retumbando por toda su mente _No quiero morir, No quiero morir, no ahora no_ un sabor amargo subió por su garganta y la cabeza comenzó a pesarle...estaba aterrorizado... _Ayuda_ gritaba su mente y de la nada volvió a pensar en esos ojos verdes... _¿Sarek?_

-4, 3, 2...- y el conteo se detuvo, la Doctora Marcus había logrado desactivar el torpedo liberando a McCoy quien respiraba de manera desesperada ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Había estado a punto de morir y una parte de él pensaba de manera inconsciente en... ¿El papá de Spock? ¿Qué rayos? No le dio tiempo de detenerse a pensar ya que desactivar el aparato había revelado una tétrica realidad: En los torpedos había hombres y mujeres alterados genéticamente, la legión de soldados de Khan. Prefirió enterrar sus inquietudes en lo más recóndito de su mente y dedicarse a investigar sobre la poderosa sangre del súper hombre. Sus capacidades regenerativas le parecían impresionantes... ¿Qué pasaría si lo inyectaba en un ejemplar muerto? Por el momento no tenia respuesta y entre sus investigaciones y la tensión provocada por la situación no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más...hasta que estuvo de nuevo en peligro...más bien todos... otra vez...la nave caía atraída por la gravedad de la tierra...si había pensado que podían sobrevivir luego del ataque de fotones de la nave del almirante Marcus se había equivocado. Ahora sí, les esperaba la muerte vaporizados por la gravedad...los pacientes, médicos y enfermeras estaban fuertemente asegurados a sillas y biocamas. Entre la sensación de caída surgió de nuevo ese  sentimiento extraño...las partículas doradas....los ojos... ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto? ...si salía con vida...prometía investigar a fondo aunque la idea de hablar con Sarek de nuevo lo pusiera incómodo por alguna desconocida razón.

La nave comenzó a estabilizarse y el sentimiento desconocido cesó....su alegría y la de toda la tripulación duró pocos minutos...Jim había muerto para salvarles y Spock estaba hecho una furia determinado a darle caza y muerte al responsable. El mismo habría bajado para acompañarle y matar a Khan entre los dos...pero no podía...debía tomar el cuerpo del joven capitán y comenzar con los procedimientos médicos de rigor.

No pudo...al ver al chico inerte, su mejor amigo y que había despertado un sentimiento casi paternal en él, se sintió devastado. Comenzaba a llorar por el valiente rubio cuando se percató del tribble muerto al que le había inyectado la sangre de Khan, ¡Se movía!... ¡Esa sangre podría traer a la vida a Jim! Su estado de ánimo cambio de devastación a total euforia aunque había otro elemento...no se sentía solo y no era por la ayuda de todo su equipo médico incluyendo a la Dra. Marcus que estaba determinada a ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, no era eso, era como si alguien dentro de su cabeza le dijera _"No estás sólo, eres consciente de tus capacidades" " Haz tu mejor esfuerzo"_ agradecía esa ayuda aunque le perturbaba sentir que provenía de Sarek pero en esos momentos no importaba, tenia mucho que hacer, una vez que tuvo a un maltrecho Khan entre sus manos (cortesía de Spock) , Leonard trabajó sin comer ni dormir durante 48 horas seguidas hasta que el detector de signos vitales registró el primer “bip” indicando que el corazón de Jim había vuelto a latir.

* * *

 

-¿Te sientes homicida, sediento de poder, despótico?

-No más de lo usual.

Jim había despertado y por fin podía estar más tranquilo, no admitiría ante él lo preocupado que había estado pero para su suerte no era el único y le sorprendía, ya que el que parecía más preocupado era el "No demuestro mis sentimientos" Spock. No había día que no pasara por la enfermería de la Federación para ver el progreso del rubio capitán con tanta suerte de haber coincidido su visita con su despertar dos semanas después.

-Me salvaste la vida.-el rubio miraba agradecido al semi-vulcano

-Hey...Uhura y yo también ayudamos- había reclamado el médico.

-Usted me salvó anteriormente y...

-Spock...sólo...gracias.

-De nada Jim...- McCoy trató de ignorar ese intercambio de palabras y miradas entre el capitán y su primer oficial ¿Desde cuándo Spock se refería al rubio como Jim sin necesidad de que el otro se lo ordenara? Finalmente no pudo ignorarlo pensando que podría usar eso a su favor...

\- Perfecto ahora que ya despertó la bella durmiente... ¿Podrías despejar mi enfermería?- se dirigió al semi-vulcano- Jim necesita más reposo. Ya después pueden seguir coqueteando.

\- ¡Bones!

-Doctor, supongo que ésta es una de sus bromas las cuales aún no acabo de comprender pero cuyo fin es la de tratar de causar una emoción ilógica en mi persona. Satisfacción que no pienso darle. Con permiso.- Spock se retiró a paso rápido y Bones no reprimió una carcajada porque después de todo había logrado sacar al duende de la enfermería.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir algo así?-refunfuñaba el rubio algo afectado.

-¿Qué tiene? Ya mucho me he aguantado las burlas de ustedes dos además -se acercó a su rostro-si actúas de esa manera voy a pensar que es verdad.

-Estás loco- decía el rubio apartando la mirada...sería posible que...bueno ya luego lo interrogaría.

-Si algún día me vuelvo loco será por tu culpa. Tú y tus tonterías, mocoso... a ver...tengo que ponerte estas hypos y a dormir un día más. Mañana comenzaremos con tu terapia de rehabilitación.

-¿Qué? Noooo, huesos...huesitos por favor dormí dos semanas ¿No? No tengo sueño.

-Esta hypo se encargará de eso.

-¿Y la otra?

-Me gusta torturarte...

-¡No! espera... ¿Al menos podrías dejar que revise mis mensajes?...quiero ver que tanto me ha extrañado el mundo mientras estuve muerto...préstame tu padd 5 minutos por favor- el rubio comenzó a mirarle como cachorro maltrecho.

-Ahh bien...tienes dos minutos.- le lanzó la padd y Jim la tomó sonriente como niño que ganó un berrinche

-Oye...te acaba de llegar un mensaje de Vafer-Tor.

-¿Qué?- para cuando Leonard procesó la información era demasiado tarde. Jim había apretado el mensaje holográfico.

-"Dr. McCoy, debido a las circunstancias me es preciso..."

-¡Dame eso!- Leonard le arrebató la padd a Jim cerrando el mensaje.- ¿No te enseñaron a no abrir mensajes ajenos?-Jim le miraba confuso.

\- Pero pensé que era algún mensaje de conocimiento general para la Federación... ¿Para qué te busca Sarek?

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué me estas ocultando?

-Hora de tu siesta Jim...

-Espera...-Jim esbozo una sonrisa perversa...se le acababa de ocurrir una idea para vengarse del médico.

-¿Qué clase de "cosas" están haciendo Sarek y tú que no quieres que me entere eh?- al médico lo recorrió un escalofrío y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó. El tono pervertido de la voz de Jim no ayudaba en nada.

-¡Por Dios Jim!

\- ¡Estas completamente rojo!-el rubio comenzó a reír histéricamente, seguro llamaría la atención de varios en el hospital y McCoy consideró darle un puñetazo para callarle.

-¡Del enojo! ¡Cuando no estás haciendo tonterías estas diciéndolas! ¡Y si no te callas y quitas esa cara de pervertido voy a ponerte 10 hypos más!

-Ya, ya...me la debías eso es todo.- Jim se mordía el labio inferior, un montón de cosas le pasaban por la cabeza y era difícil contener la risa, finalmente no pudo contener su palabrería.

-Bones ya enserio, ¿Sabes que creo?

-¿Qué?

-¡Que estas hasta los huesos por el papi de Spock!-y  Jim estalló de nuevo en risas escandalosas.- es que... ¿Cómo pudiste? Es el papá de nuestro amigo...eres un pervertido...auch-Leonard había, prácticamente, apuñalado a Jim en el cuello con una hypo para dormirlo.

-¡Te lo advertí!

-¡No era para tanto!

-¡Esta vez cruzaste la línea!

-Si sigues...actuando así...voy a...creer que es verdad...-la intensidad de la voz de Jim se fue apagando hasta quedarse dormido. McCoy estaba alterado, abochornado...nervioso...

Esperaba que para cuando Jim despertase olvidara su tonta ocurrencia. Tomó de nuevo su padd, verificó que en efecto el rubio esté completamente dormido, tomó un hondo respiro _"Leonard ¿por qué te pones nervioso? sólo es otro orejón y ya"_ apretó el mensaje...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los reviws alimentan el alma de los y las fickers no me dejen sin Katra eh xDDD


	3. Esto es más que una consecuencia incómoda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este fic está hecho sólo por mero entretenimiento. Todos los derechos de Star Trek les corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> Los reviws alimentan mi Katra y el de McCoy quien me ayuda con ideas jajaja no nos dejen con anemia xD

Leonard se encontraba en su habitación en el área de residencia de médicos de la Federación. Ya iba a ser la hora pactada para tener esa charla pendiente con el culpable de sus síntomas extraños. Por un lado era un alivio que el mismo Sarek le haya buscado para hablar y resolver sus dudas (aunque sea por medio de holograma) por otro lado se sentía nervioso, no lo entendía. Era la misma sensación como cuando vas a conocer por fin a tu actor favorito y eres su más grande fan, el detalle era que no había motivos para sentirse así. Estaba seguro de que era una de las "consecuencias incómodas" que le había mencionado el vulcano cuando se fusionó mentalmente con él... _rayos ¿Por qué no lo deje morir?_ Refunfuñaba entre dientes mientras se preparaba para la transmisión

-Bueno...al mal paso darle prisa, Computadora, abra el Canal 3 de comunicación para Vafer-Tor.

-Abriendo comunicaciones para Nuevo Vulcano, Canal 3 Diplomático. Este canal necesita autorización.- le respondió la voz robótica de la computadora.

-¿Qué? ¡Estúpido orejón, es un canal restringido! No me dijo nada ¿Por qué carajos no me habló él?...-la voz de la computadora interrumpió sus maldiciones.

\- Reconocimiento de voz activada. Jefe de oficiales médicos Leonard McCoy de la nave Enterprise. Comunicación Autorizada.- el médico se quedo boquiabierto al darse cuenta que el embajador había preparado todo al detalle para permitir una comunicación que normalmente estaría restringida a otros que no sean embajadores o Almirantes, la imagen pulcra e imponente de Sarek se materializó en holograma.

-Un gusto verle de nuevo, Doctor.

-Ho…hola…- ok estaba nervioso y haciendo el ridículo de nuevo...su mente quedó en blanco olvidando las preguntas que había repasado mentalmente horas antes, suspiró frustrado.

-Primero que nada quiero felicitarlo por el éxito en su reciente misión. Sus habilidades médicas son remarcables, he leído su investigación sobre la sangre genéticamente alterada que hizo posible la curación del Capitán de la Enterprise.- el vulcano hablaba con fluidez elegante. Leonard jamás sospecharía que este se encontraba dominando su sentimiento de nerviosismo.

-Gracias, me...sorprende que se haya tomado la molestia de leerlo, sobretodo porque a penas subí el trabajo en el banco de información ayer...- el vulcano hizo un gesto casi imperceptible de… ¿Nerviosismo?

-Me...encuentro profundamente interesado en sus trabajos...Doctor. Su tesis es sobresaliente y...

\- Ok basta de halagos...esto es muy extraño- Leonard se acercó a su mini bar.-disculpe pero voy a servirme un trago- tomó una de sus botellas de whisky y un vaso.- mmm creo que mejor lo tomo directamente.- volvió a guardar el vaso y dio un sorbo a su botella.- mire Sarek dejemos de lado la diplomacia vayamos al grano y pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa...-Sarek enarcó una ceja.- es decir hablemos directamente sobre el tema que nos importa.

-Le comprendo perfectamente Doctor. He convivido mucho con humanos y sus metáforas y juegos de palabras. Siéntase en libertad de usarlas y si no comprendo alguna le preguntaré la explicación para enriquecer mi conocimiento.-McCoy sonrió.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti...es decir...  _¿mierda que dije?..._ quiero decir que me agrada que pueda tener una platica normal con humanos, no como su hijo que no entiende nada.-dio un gran sorbo a la botella.

-Soy embajador, es parte de mi trabajo...entonces... ¿Vamos al grano Doctor?

-Dispara.-Sarek movió la comisura de sus labios, un poco más y era una semi sonrisa.

-Cuando su Katra decidió ayudarme, parte de mi Katra se quedó en su mente y viceversa.-Leonard se atragantó.

-Espera...quieres decir que ¿Lees mi mente? ¿Puedes leerla? ¿Y yo la tuya?...espera… ¡Yo no puedo leer tu mente!

-Leonard...es decir Doctor...

-Creo que si estamos metidos en la cabeza del otro no es necesario que nos llamemos de "Usted"...Dios... esto sí que es incómodo...-el médico dejó de lado su whisky, se llevó las manos a la cara y lo pasó por su cabello en un gesto de desesperación.

-Lamento que le resulte de esa manera, pero le advertí que habría consecuencias.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero esto es más que incómodo es…ahhh siento violada mi privacidad.-se sentó de manera dramática en uno de sus sillones.- ¿No se me va a poner verde la piel ni a ponerse puntiagudas mis orejas verdad?

-De ninguna manera.

-¡Menos mal porque ya sería el colmo!-Leonard se llevó la cabeza entre las manos mientras murmuraba para sí, el vulcano sólo le miraba no atreviéndose a interrumpirle.- ¿Hay alguna manera de...sacar mi mente de tu mente?- dijo McCoy sin levantar la mirada.

-La hay.-respondió rápidamente el vulcano sin demostrar que esa idea no le agradaba en absoluto.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¿O te gusta saber que en este momento te estoy llamando duende verde orejón en mi mente?

-No leo tu mente y ya habías dejado en claro la impresión que tienes de mi.-Leonard se notó algo avergonzado.

-¿Entonces cómo funciona? Porque yo jamás he leído tu mente o algo así pero tú te... ¡Apareces en la mía!-Sarek suspiró.

-En ningún momento he querido violar tu privacidad. He levantado barreras para evitar que nuestras Katras se paseen libremente en la mente de uno y otro...

-¡No mientas! Te he visto varias veces en mi mente- McCoy se había puesto de pie encarando al vulcano.

-Eso, se debe a que el método de levantar barreras no ha funcionado del todo.

-Entonces admites que te has estado metiendo en mi cerebro.

-No lo diría de esa manera.

-¿Y cómo le dirías eh? ¿Que a tu Katra le gusta ir de paseo a cerebros ajenos? Ja, y pensar que tú me reprochabas por hackear la puerta para salvarte la vida...

-Algo similar hace tu Katra.

-¿Perdón?-Leonard estaba rojo no sabia si de enojo, vergüenza o porque había tomado demasiado whisky.

-Tu Katra, de alguna forma logra romper mis barreras...-el vulcano dio un paso al frente quedando más cerca del médico quien trago saliva- Leonard...nunca invadiría tu privacidad, tú me llamaste cuando estabas en peligro, derrumbaste mis barreras y mi Katra pudo sentir tu angustia...todas aquellas veces he acudido a ti porque así lo has querido...-McCoy volvió a desplomarse en el sillón. Ahora comprendía porque cada vez que lo veía era cuando estaba en peligro.

-Pero...no entiendo... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué llamarte a ti?- la reacción del médico era muy clara. Odiaba el vínculo. Sarek ni siquiera le había dicho que la razón de todo se debía a que era su T'hy'la y Leonard ya estaba al borde de un infarto. El vulcano pensó que era mejor no decirle, era lógico que el médico iba elegir cortar el vínculo.

-Lo lógico es que desees cortar el vínculo de nuestra Katra...

-¡Claro que si! Es más tengo licencia por meses hasta que la Enterprise y Jim estén en condiciones de viajar podría...

-Sin embargo- el vulcano le interrumpió- nunca antes se ha intentado romper un vínculo... (Evitó decir la palabra T'hy'la) como el nuestro...podría tener repercusiones psíquicas y fisiológicas negativas.

-¿No es la primera vez que un vulcano hace una fusión mental con un humano verdad? -Leonard lo miró significativamente. Él sabía (por lo que vio durante la fusión) que Sarek había usado su Katra en su esposa y en su hija adoptiva...-  si has usado antes tu Katra para sanar entonces no veo porque nuestro vínculo sea diferente... ¿o sí?

-Te recuerdo que fue tu Katra el que quiso curarme.

-Si, al demonio con mi Katra imprudente, soy médico y mi alma también hizo el puto juramento hipocrático.-se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.- entonces... ¿Es peligroso porque mi Katra te curó y no al revés? ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar si se rompe el vínculo?

-Si bien podríamos tener éxito,  también existe la posibilidad de que alguno o ambos presentemos el síndrome de Pa'nar. Es una probabilidad de 50-50.

-... ¿Y eso es?...

-Una afección en las vías sinápticas. No tiene cura.

-Genial...ge-ni-al...-remarcaba las palabras con vil sarcasmo.- así que las opciones son arriesgarnos a ver si no nos explotan las neuronas o dejar que nuestras Katras hagan lo que se les pegue la regalada gana en la mente del otro...

-No necesariamente...puedo enseñarte el bloqueo mental...será más complejo dado que no puede ser en persona pero cuento con que tu mente es poderosa. Podrás lograrlo.-McCoy le miró con duda...si el vulcano prefería enseñarle a levantar barreras mentales que romper el vínculo era porque realmente era peligroso... _a menos que quiera conservar el vínculo_....pero ¿Por qué?... _¿Qué tontería estás pensando?..._

-Bien...si no tenemos otras opciones. Acepto.

-Si te parece bien podemos empezar mañana a la misma hora, tienes libre tres días a la semana...me atrevo a decir que tres días por semana serán suficientes para que lo logres dominar antes de volver al servicio en la Enterprise.

-...tú... ¿Cómo rayos sabes que días tengo libres? ¿Sabes qué? no me lo digas...capaz que sabes hasta que ropa interior estoy usando.

-¿Por qué debería saber eso?

-...era una broma orejón...y deja de estarme investigando tanto. Pareces un acosador.-Leonard debía empezar a controlar su nerviosismo. Si iba a ver a Sarek más seguido no podía estar todo el tiempo rojo como tomate.

-Me disculpo si mi comportamiento ha sido poco ético...

-Ya no importa Sarek...nos vemos mañana.- y el médico cortó la transmisión para poder respirar con tranquilidad y procesar toda la información.

-Demonios... ¿En qué me metí?... ¿Por qué no pude dejarlo morir?-Bones volvió a atacar la botella de whisky mientras trataba de pensar.

En Vafer-tor, Sarek no podía creer la falta de modales del médico. Era tan brillante en el campo médico como lo era con sus malas palabras y actitudes.

-Leonard…no entiendo por qué mi Katra te eligió como mi T'hy'la...

Al día siguiente…

-¿Ok qué debo hacer?-Leonard estaba más que listo para dar inicio a sus lecciones de "control mental" pensándolo bien era un embrollo casi cómico se la había pasado pensando en que pasaría si lograba leer las mentes y cómo sacaría provecho de ello. Sabía que no era para eso las lecciones pero ¿Quién no desearía tener ese súper poder?

-Bien, como han demostrado los hechos, es tu Katra el que rompe mis barreras...

-See…por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi graan culpa...

-Pero...- Sarek arqueó una ceja, de verdad era molesto ser interrumpido por el otro- mi Katra también cede ante tu llamado.

-Oh...

-Es por ello que te pido que te concentres y trates de llamarme. Tendré mis barreras bajas al principio para permitirte entrar en mi mente, luego las levantaré. Este ejercicio también será una prueba para mí. Quiero ver si una vez dentro de mi mente puedo sacarte.

\- ¿Y si no puedes hacerlo, como vas a enseñarme?

-Hay que intentarlo.

-Bien...- McCoy cerró los ojos...estaba nervioso como de costumbre, aunque estuviera sólo ante un holograma le tomaría días acostumbrarse. Trató de concentrarse, entreabrió un ojo y vio al vulcano mirándole fijamente.

-¡No puedo concentrarme así! ¡Date la vuelta o cierra los ojos!- Sarek casi rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta...Leonard cerró los ojos y trató...pasaron unos minutos.

-Esto no funciona Sarek. No estoy en peligro y sólo cuando lo estaba ha funcionado.-Sarek volteó a mirarle.

-Tal vez sobreestime tus capacidades.

-¿Estás insinuando que soy torpe? ¡Soy un médico no un psíquico!

-Quiero decir, que es probable que esto lleve más tiempo de lo que pensé.-la voz calmada de Sarek le ponía enfermo, deseaba jalarle las orejas, arrancárselas y dárselas de comer a una jauría de perros rabiosos.

-Intentémoslo de nuevo...piensa en algo interesante para que sea un incentivo y realmente desee entrar a tu mente...

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sé, algo vergonzoso de Spock para poder chantajearlo luego...-Sarek le miró severamente, tal vez no lo demostrara pero Leonard sabía que el vulcano amaba a su hijo y odiaba la discriminación de la que fue victima.- no me malinterpretes, Spock es mi amigo pero entre él y Jim se la pasan haciéndome enfadar y...bueno no importa sólo piensa en algo.-McCoy volvió a cerrar los ojos...esta vez tratando enserio...odiaba no ser capaz de hacer algo que ya había hecho...entonces...vio una luz tenue que comenzó a ponerse dorada...se sintió atraído a esa luz y pasó a través de ella como si traspasara una cascada, unas imágenes se dibujaron frente a él...un paisaje desértico, un niño vulcano acariciando a un animal de gran tamaño...era una mezcla entre un oso y un león y el pequeño no mostraba el menor temor ante la criatura que actuaba con él como un perro domesticado.

A poca distancia estaba una pareja, pudo distinguir a un hombre vulcano, era Sarek. Al lado del vulcano una bella mujer humana, tenían discretamente unidos los dedos índice y medio mientras miraban orgullosamente al pequeño que jugaba con su aparente mascota. No había que ser un genio para unir los cabos. McCoy se encontró de pronto sonriendo ante la escena, podía sentir la paz y felicidad de Sarek, por un momento no pensó en él como un vulcano sin sentimientos si no como un hombre cualquiera, un hombre que ama a su familia y estaría dispuesto a dar todo por ella. De pronto Sarek hizo un gesto de dolor mientras se tocaba el área donde tiene el corazón y, a excepción del vulcano, la bella estampa familiar parecía haberse congelado.

-¿Sarek?- la voz de McCoy hizo que el vulcano volteara a su dirección, con notable esfuerzo levantó una mano y el médico sintió como una fuerza invisible le golpeara el pecho y lo lanzara levantándole por los aires.

Leonard volvió a la realidad bastante agitado, se sentía mareado y con una presión en el pecho, como si el golpe haya sido verdadero.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿Tenías que golpearme espiritualmente para sacarme? ¿Así se levantan las barreras?...-el médico tuvo que detener sus reclamos al ver que Sarek trataba de respirar mientras seguía tocándose el área del corazón.- Oye ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…sólo…fue un poco inusual.

-No sé qué sea lo usual para ti pero para mí nada de eso fue ni una pizca normal… ¿Seguro te encuentras bien?- el vulcano volvió a erguirse en esa pose altiva y elegante que distingue a los vulcanos.

-Estoy bien. Es normal tener algún costo físico al realizar una conexión mental estando en distancias muy lejanas

-¿Eso es lo normal? ¿Qué te pase a dar un ataque cardiaco? ¿Sabías que te pondrías mal y aun así accediste a hacer esto para enseñarme?- el lado médico se apoderaba de él, le daría una regañina peor que a Jim.

-Aunque el costo físico de comunicarme contigo sea significativo, lo inusual fue haberme perdido en mis propios pensamientos- Sarek desvió la mirada en gesto pensativo- tal vez el peso de mi pérdida tenga mucho que ver…

-Tú… ¡idiota, irresponsable! ¿Se te zafó un tornillo vulcano? ¡Es normal que sigas afectado por tu pérdida y aun así te expones a realizar cosas que sabes que van a repercutir en tu salud!

-Esto fue sólo una consecuencia pasajera, no me traerá daño a largo plazo.

-Sabes que…no me siento cómodo con esto- Leonard le dio la espalda, pensaba cortar la comunicación y largarse- me preocupa que te llegue a pasar algo…

-¿Te…preocupas por mí?- el médico se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

-Soy médico, salvo vidas, no las pongo en peligro.

-No estaba en peligro…

-¡Sarek por Dios! vi cómo te retorcías de dolor y…también lo sentí, te duele muchísimo haber perdido tu mundo y a tu esposa…yo… no soy psicólogo pero ¿Has recibido atención médica en ese ámbito?-la mirada de Sarek se ensombreció.

-Los sanadores han hecho lo que han podido. El resto depende de nosotros, con meditación podemos sanarnos…

-¡Tonterías! Lo único que haces es enterrar tus emociones y eso no ayuda en nada, si algo sirve en esos casos es desahogarse, sacar todo lo que te hace mal, hablar con un profesional o un amigo…Sarek… no soy tu amigo, apenas y te conozco pero por desgracia nuestros cerebros están unidos o algo así, por lo tanto si quieres hablar con alguien…

-Doctor, aprecio su oferta pero creo que sería algo imprudente.

\- Lo que es necesario nunca es imprudente.-ambos hombres se quedaron mirando, no era un silencio incómodo, simplemente era un silencio amistoso. Sarek se sintió un tanto ¿Feliz? Ante la idea de que McCoy estuviera pensando en iniciar una amistad con él.

-Gracias, pero eso sólo funciona en humanos, para nosotros los vulcanos, cuando la emoción trae fantasmas del pasado sólo la lógica puede arraigarnos en el presente.-McCoy iba a protestar cuando su Padd sonó, abrió el mensaje que contenía una foto de Jim guiñando el ojo y sacando la lengua, a lado de él estaba Spock con la misma cara imperturbable de siempre, estaban sentados en el comedor de la Federación.-

-¡Hijo de su PTM! Voy a matar a dos personitas y uno de ellos es su hijo.-Sarek arqueó la ceja no con molestia, más bien con algo de diversión.

-Parece que realmente le causan problemas.

-¡Me van a sacar canas verdes! Aunque no es la primera vez que se me escapa un paciente.- McCoy le miro con falsa molestia y Sarek le devolvió una sonrisa… ¡una sonrisa de verdad! Leonard hizo lo posible para ignorar la rara sensación que le produjo en el estómago.-Bueno, nos vemos en dos días, pero quiero dejar en claro que no apruebo estas sesiones si te van a hacer daño.

-Entiendo.

-Hablaremos sobre esto luego. Bye.- el médico cortó la comunicación y salió corriendo dispuesto a darles unos golpes a cierto par de jóvenes.

Mientras tanto en el comedor de la Federación, un sonriente y casi repuesto Jim Kirk se atracaba de una hamburguesa doble con queso.

-¡Dios esto es la gloria, nada como una hamburguesa que no sea en replicador!

-Jim, si bien has perdido peso, no es recomendable que lleves este tipo de dieta sobre todo si estás en recuperación.

-Shhh calla y come tu ensalada que en cualquier momento llega mami a regañarnos.-McCoy llego justo a tiempo para ver como el rubio tomaba con el tenedor un poco de la ensalada y se la ofrecía al semi vulcano que parecía estar algo incómodo pero que al final abrió la boca accediendo a comer el bocado que Jim le daba. _Par de sinvergüenzas…_

Llegó hecho furia parándose enfrente de los dos chicos, el rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Huesos, te pedí las costillas en salsa que tanto te gustan.- le puso la mejor mirada de inocencia que pudo.- ven siéntate.

-Jim…puede que hayas logrado convencer a Spock haciéndole ojitos y coqueteándole pero eso no funciona conmigo.-el rubio se sonrojó y su cara angelical se transformó a una de “Dos podemos jugar este juego…”

-Doctor, si trata de ofenderme…

-No le hagas caso Spock, -le interrumpió el rubio- vamos Bones…siéntate estábamos en medio de una conversación interesante… ¿Qué me decías de tu padre?- le preguntó Jim a Spock quien le miraba confundido, McCoy resopló molesto…era obvio que Jim no se había olvidado de lo que pasó en la enfermería.

-No comprendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre?- el semi vulcano realmente no entendía que pasaba. Era obvio que Jim estaba tratando de molestarle, pero si Spock se empecinaba podría obligar a decirle algo y… ¡Se supone que nadie debería saberlo!

-Pues…auch…Bones… ¿Me acabas de poner una hypo? ¿Estás loco? ¿Andas con hypos escondidas entre tus ropas?

-Eran tus vitaminas te tocaban.- Leonard le miró con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que el rubio tragara con dificultad.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta.-Spock quería saber…pero no ¡No podía, nadie podía!

-Jim aún está delirando lo llevaré de vuelta a la enfermería…

-No espera…si hay algo…pero es clasificado, lo sé porque soy el Capitán.- Jim miró a McCoy y éste supo que era cierto…el médico se sentó con cara de pocos amigos.

-En unos meses, iniciará nuestro viaje de cinco años por el espacio…

-Dios me libre, cinco años encerrado con ustedes…

-No seas dramático.-el rubio siguió- bueno, nuestra primera misión será una reunión diplomática, estarán todos los embajadores de la Federación así que tienen que sacar sus mejores galas.

-No veo como eso puede molestar al Dr.…-Spock era bastante perspicaz.

-Pues…porque nuestro querido Médico odia usar traje de gala ¿No es así?-Leonard lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados…

-Es cierto, tener el cuello apretado sólo para saludar a un montón de burócratas, no es nada agradable.- afirmó el medico quien se animó a probar las costillas que Jim le había pedido.

-Le recuerdo que uno de esos burócratas es el embajador de Nuevo Vulcano.-dijo Spock con seriedad.

-Estoy seguro que Bones no quiso insultar a tu padre.

-No estoy pidiendo respeto por el hecho que sea mi padre. Simplemente por ser quien es. Un embajador de la Federación.

-Pero…es tu padre...-dijo Jim hablando bajo. El rubio desearía más que nada que su propio padre esté con vida para poder ver en lo que se había convertido. No entendía la frialdad con la que los vulcanos se relacionaban a pesar de sus lazos de parentesco. Spock miró al rubio y su mirada se suavizo, de nuevo se perdían en esas miradas en las que McCoy parecía ser invisible a pesar de presenciarlo todo.

-Mi relación con el embajador, nunca se ha basado en el afecto.

-Pero, no creo que no sienta afecto por ti. Eres su hijo.- le respondió el rubio.

-He llegado a creer que simplemente fui el resultado de su intento por demostrar que los humanos podían fraternizar con los vulcanos.

-¡Eres un imbécil si crees que Sarek no te quiere!- el médico había explotado violentamente sin proponérselo y avergonzándose en el acto, pero fue un impulso inevitable, el mismo había experimentando la intensidad de los sentimientos del vulcano. El que no haya sido un padre cariñoso no significaba que no le amara.

-¿Bones?- Jim se mostraba preocupado y el semi vulcano se había quedado mudo.

-Lo siento…debo irme.-Leonard salió corriendo del comedor, necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Rayos…el mismo se había descubierto y estaba seguro que esto no pasaría desapercibido para sus amigos. _Sarek…no quiero esto…_


	4. T’hy’la: Amigo, hermano y ¡¿Qué?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic está hecho sólo por mero entretenimiento. Todos los derechos de Star Trek les corresponden a sus respectivos autores.  
> GRACIAS A LA ARTISTA KIKU MIKU!!!! Por dibujar a Sarek y McCoy con su vínculo, es hermoso!!!!

Sin que nadie lo sospechara, no es como si alguien tuviese que sospechar ya que era un secreto, pero Leonard y Sarek increíblemente se habían adaptado  en menos de dos meses a una rutina de plática de cuando menos dos horas, una o dos veces a la semana. No podía ser de otra manera ya que el embajador estaba ocupado y McCoy, aunque estuviera de permiso, gustaba de ayudar en lo que podía en el hospital y cuando no,  tenía que perseguir al inquieto rubio que había vuelto a sus andadas por la ciudad arrastrando al semi vulcano que aunque no pareciera estar muy contento con las ocurrencias de Jim tampoco podía dejar de seguirle.

Aun con todo lo problemático de la situación Bones se veía más cómodo ante Sarek y este  podría jurar que al médico comenzaba a agradarle. Nadie lo notaría, ni ellos mismos, pero ambos comenzaban a  esperar el día para volver a platicar. Al principio no había sido nada fácil. Después de la primera charla el médico se había negado a seguir con esto, se alteró lo suficiente como para decir que tomaría el siguiente viaje a Vafer-Tor para romper con el vínculo.

-¡Al diablo con el síndrome ese pan…lo que sea, prefiero que reviente mi cerebro a seguir así!

Al embajador le costó bastante para lograr que Leonard le escuchase y sobre todo para convencerlo de mantener el vínculo, pero lo logró, después de todo era el mejor diplomático de la Federación y el único que había sido capaz de lograr algo así como una charla con los Klingon. Si tenía que usar una metáfora humana para describirlo diría que el médico era en verdad "Un hueso muy difícil de roer"  y eso era algo que Sarek respetaba y admiraba aunque también le frustraba.

Al parecer el motivo de la alteración del médico se debía a que había cometido una "indiscreción", con mucha vergüenza en su rostro relató los hechos ocurridos en el comedor. El embajador lamentaba que Spock pensara de esa manera a pesar de haberle dicho que amó a su madre, pero su vulcano corazón palpitó de más al saber que había sido defendido a gritos por Leonard.

-No sé qué decirles.- confesó el castaño una vez accedió a contarle a Sarek.- algo como ¿Saben qué? el cerebro de Sarek está en el mío y viceversa y si lo insultan a él será como si me insulten a mí, ¡así que absténganse de comentarios así si no quieren que los torture en sus próximos exámenes médicos!

-Eso podría funcionar en el Capitán, pero no en Spock.

-Ahh, lo sé, lo sé...además...se supone que nadie debe saber...

-Así es.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?-el desespero de Leonard era palpable, el vulcano se acercó al sillón en donde el médico hacia su berrinche y se sentó junto a él, no era necesario ya que era conversación holográfica pero quería mirarle fijo a los ojos. El nerviosismo del otro no se hizo esperar.

-Bueno...podrías apelar al factor de la emoción humana.-McCoy entrecerró los ojos en un claro gesto de "¿De qué rayos estás hablando?"

-Explícate...-Leonard se había alejado lentamente del holograma y el vulcano le restó importancia a esa acción.

-Con anterioridad, dijiste que los humanos suelen hablar de sus sentimientos ante sus amistades  como una forma de desahogo, dado que no puedes decirles del todo la razón de tu...irracional forma de actuar...

-¿Irracional? ¿Tratas de ayudarme o de insultarme orejón?

-No ha sido mi intención insultarte a pesar de que me insultas abiertamente desde que nos conocimos.-el médico desvió la mirada apenado pero sin dejar de lado su mal humor característico después de todo por culpa del vulcano y sus raros asuntos del Katra y brujerías estaba metido en líos ¿No?

-Continúa...

-No tienes porqué mentirles cuando en verdad hay un sentimiento más profundo que explica el arrebato emocional que tuviste.-Leonard se sonrojo de la cabeza a los pies...

-¿De...de qué hablas?

-Si me permites señalar algo que vi en tu mente...-Oh demonios... ¿qué carajo había visto este duende en su mente? El corazón del médico se había desbocado y su temperatura se elevaba por los nervios.

-Tu padre...-McCoy quedó frio. Se levantó de golpe del sillón con los puños apretados.

-Preferiría que no toques ese tema...

-Empatizar conmigo es lo lógico tomando en cuenta ese factor y una reacción agresiva es en cierta forma razonable bajo una conducta humana -le interrumpió el vulcano.-...el Capitán lo sabe y entenderá sin explicación adicional, en cuanto Spock no querrá indagar si se trata de un asunto meramente personal y emocional por lo que el problema quedará zancado.-Sarek hablaba con lógica y sin emoción, como se supone que debe hablar un vulcano, Leonard retenía unas lágrimas y las ganas de golpear al embajador pero eso sería muy estúpido de su parte, no sólo porque se trataba de un holograma sino porque sabía que Sarek tenía razón, el tema de su padre era muy delicado, era una solución aceptable. Con los puños aun cerrados se limpió los ojos y miró al político.

-Ok...tu...idea no es del todo mala...-Sarek arqueó la ceja de esa forma típica que le recordaba a Spock.- Jim ha estado persiguiéndome desde ese día así que sólo debo... ordenar ideas para darle una corta explicación y por fin sacármelo de encima.- McCoy se acercó a su mini bar y abrió otro whisky, a este ritmo acabaría con sus despensas y tendría que pedirle más a Scotty.

-El alcohol no es un buen acompañante si se trata de ordenar ideas.-ante el comentario, el médico miró con molestia al vulcano, torció los labios en una mueca pero apartó el recipiente.

-De nuevo tienes razón. No sé si enojarme contigo o agradecerte.

-Ninguna de las dos acciones serian lógicas, simplemente estoy remarcando lo obvio...

-Cierra el pico.-Leonard le interrumpió y sorpresivamente había soltado esa frase con diversión y no con enojo. _Fascinante_ pensó Sarek, los humanos tenían una gama enorme de acciones y emociones. La variedad y las múltiples combinaciones de estas es lo que hacían tan especial a los seres humanos...tanto que llegó a amar a una...tanto que tal vez...podría...volver a...

-...verdoso...Sarek!!!-el grito del médico lo devolvió a la realidad, se había perdido en un peligroso pensamiento.- ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

-Mis disculpas. ¿Podrías repetirlo?-Leonard bufó con fastidio.

-Que si se te ocurrió una mejor forma de enseñarme a levantar barreras sin acabar infartados.

-Oh...me...temo que no, nuestro vínculo es...diferente y no hay registros...

-Sí, Si...ya entendí esa parte.-suspiró con cansancio pero también con un gesto que indicaba que sus engranes corrían a mil por hora.- esto puede ser como una investigación...probaremos ensayo y error, proponer y comprobar hipótesis...no eres sólo un político también eres científico ¿no?

-Me gradué de la academia de Ciencias Vulcanas así que...

-¡Perfecto!-el vulcano comenzaba a acostumbrarse a interrumpir y ser interrumpido.- y tú sabes que no uso esta camisa azul sólo para resaltar mi bella piel-... _demonios ¿que acabo de decir?_ -me refiero a...

-Comprendo y tu auto adulación es creíble ya que haces honor al portar la camiseta de la División de Ciencias...-ambos sufrieron un breve silencio incómodo. Internamente sufrían por no poder controlar por momentos lo que salía de sus bocas.

-...Gracias...-carraspeó el médico- en... cuanto a la experiencia de la fusión ¿cuánto tiempo duró antes de que me mandaras por los aires?-el vulcano se había acercado a él con interés y McCoy había portado una posición cómoda apoyando su espalda contra la pared mientras cruzaba sus manos.

-Diría que 4.5 minutos aunque es difícil precisarlo con exactitud.

-¿Pero qué dices? Es bastante exacto, no necesito que me digas 4 dígitos más...al menos no en este caso...

-Si llevaremos a cabo una investigación científica lo correcto es ser precisos.

-¿Cuándo alguien ha explicado científicamente el Katra? ¿Lo han hecho ustedes? Porque nosotros no, al menos no es algo que se enseñe en la Academia.

-Es un tema algo...

-¿Tabú? Si...también eso ya me había quedado en claro...mira Sarek...para nosotros no es más que metafísica si insistes en ser más precisos...-esta vez Leonard dejó de lado su nerviosismo y por vez primera (y no sería la última) encaró a Sarek perdiéndose en sus ojos agua marina y a su vez podría decirse que el vulcano quedó encandilado e impresionado por los brillantes (y amenazantes) ojos color avellana del médico.

-Tendrás que decirme todo...absolutamente todo sobre Katra, vínculos, magia lo que sea que nos esté pasando.-Sarek no retrocedió ni un milímetro pero internamente...tenía miedo... ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Leonard cuando se entere que no es un simple vínculo sino uno T’hy’la? No podía predecir al médico, apenas le conocía y a pesar de haber visto en lo más profundo de su alma...seguía sorprendiéndole.

-Sarek....promete que me dirás todo.- los vulcanos no mienten...al menos no como los humanos, así que si tenía que hacer una promesa debía ser sincero y decirle...lo que significaba ser su T’hy’la. Pero no por ahora.

-Correcto, si queremos que la investigación resulte exitosa te proporcionaré todos los datos que requieres de forma gradual, comprenderás que no es un tema que pueda tratarse todo al mismo tiempo.

-Me parece bien. Dividiremos nuestras sesiones de la manera en que te parezca más provechosa, mientras no me vayas a dar información "A cuenta gotas"...

-Tienes mi palabra que la información será la adecuada y proporcionada a su debido tiempo...

-Sabes...-a estas alturas de la conversación McCoy se sentía envalentonado y ni siquiera había bebido una gota de alcohol- sospecho que me ocultas algo grave...-el vulcano hizo un pequeño gesto nervioso casi imperceptible.- pero confiaré en tu buen juicio, sinceramente no quisiera atiborrarme de información. Ya estoy lo suficiente abrumado como para que me salgas con otro susto...- la conversación se detuvo abruptamente, el ruido de tipeos en los paneles de control de la puerta casi provoca que Bones tenga un micro infarto...era obvio... ¡El estúpido de Jim estaba hackeando su puerta! Cerró la conversación holográfica sin siquiera despedirse justo a tiempo cuando los puertas se abrían de par en par dejando entrar al rubio que en ese momento estaba en "Modo Capitán"

-Bones, lo siento (en realidad no lo sentía) pero no me dejas otra alternativa. Me has estado evitando y si no quieres decirme nada como amigo vengo a exigírtelo como tu superior...-McCoy trato de reponerse del susto por casi ser descubierto y retomó como pudo su gesto enojado de siempre.

-Niño, no estamos en servicio, no me hagas sacarte a patadas ya sabes que odio cuando haces esto...

-¿Pasa algo con el padre de Spock?-Leonard hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no irse de espaldas...tenía que implementar el plan.

-No es eso...Jim...simplemente me sentí particularmente ofendido...

-Pero ¿por qué?- la postura del rubio cambio a una más relajada.-...no es como si fueras amigo de Sarek... ¿o sí?

-¡Para nada!...es sólo que...sabes lo injusto que fui con mi padre...esas palabras...-Jim cambió completamente su expresión a una dolida.- yo...al igual que tú dudo mucho que el padre de Spock no sienta afecto,  a pesar de ser un duende de sangre verde. Estoy seguro que mucho de lo que es Spock  ahora se lo debe al gran ejemplo de padre que tuvo...igual que en mi caso...sólo que ya sabes...me di cuenta demasiado tarde...

-¡Oh Bones!-el joven capitán había puesto sus azules ojitos llorosos y se había lanzado al médico en un fuerte abrazo saca relleno.- lo olvidé por completo...discúlpame.

-Si no quieres que te llene de las hypos que tengo escondidas será mejor que me sueltes....-la frase había surtido efecto ya que Jim adoptó una distancia significante.

-Jamás te dejas querer...por eso estás amargado...

-También puedo coserte la boca...

-¿Y desperdiciar semejante talento? No sabes de las cosas que puedo hacer con ella...-Jim se pasó la lengua sobre los labios mientras le guiñaba el ojo con diversión.

-Eres un pervertido...-ambos hombres miraron al mismo tiempo hacia las puertas abiertas. La presencia de Spock con su altiva pose de siempre era algo que no podía pasar desapercibido.

-Me disculpo por la interrupción.-habló el semi vulcano... ¿acaso estaba enojado?-Doctor, su exabrupto es comprensible al tratarse de una reacción a un comentario emocional, lo comprendo y no tiene por qué seguir evitándonos. Aunque...me parece que ustedes ya han arreglado sus diferencias.-Spock miró de manera severa al rubio y este se pasó una mano nerviosa por el cabello.

-¿Ahora te pones a escuchar conversaciones privadas?

-No usaría el término privado cuando las puertas de su dormitorio están abiertas Doctor.

-¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?-Spock y el médico estaban a punto de enfrascarse en una de sus peleas "amistosas" cuando Jim se interpuso, para Bones no le pasó desapercibido que el rubio rozó la mano del semivulcano unos segundos y compartieron una mirada extraña... como si...como si se hablaran con la mirada...

-Ey.-habló el rubio- sólo nos tenías preocupados y ya que pasábamos por acá...

-Aprovechaste para meter tus narices donde no te llaman.-contestó Bones.

-Con todo respeto...

-De todos modos ya nos íbamos.- Jim interrumpió a Spock...si no lo hacia esos dos podían pasarse horas discutiendo.- disculpa de nuevo y...espero verte a la hora del almuerzo mañana.- y tan rápido como habían llegado se fueron (Jim casi arrastró hacia afuera a Spock), y así Leonard por fin pudo respirar tranquilo después de días evitándolos.

-Al menos el duende tiene buenas ideas...

* * *

 

A partir de ese momento dio inicio su investigación. Solían intercalar varios días de charlas sobre historia vulcana, hechos e hipótesis sobre los vínculos y luego días después trataban de realizar la fusión sin excederse de los 5 minutos, tiempo en el cual comenzaban a  experimentar deterioro físico debido a la distancia. McCoy comprobó de primera mano que los vulcanos tenían suficientes motivos para ser engreídos, menos mal Sarek no lo era...al menos no con él. El embajador por su lado encontraba gratificante la compañía (holográfica) del médico, le fascinaba su nivel intelectual y sus reuniones parecían más de entretenimiento que de trabajo científico. Tampoco podían evitar sacar pláticas personales, principalmente cuando Leonard comenzaba a quejarse de algo que le rememoraba alguna vieja anécdota y Sarek también aportaba su punto de vista y sus experiencias al respecto. Tal vez en otras circunstancias podrían haber sido buenos amigos. Al final de cada sesión, la satisfacción por los resultados los hacia despedirse con una sonrisa, a pesar de que en muchas sesiones McCoy acabó explotando de ira. Sin darse cuenta ya había pasado casi un año y el viaje de 5 años estaba a la vuelta de la esquina...igual la reunión de embajadores en la que después de mucho tiempo estarían cara a cara.

-Ok es tiempo de exponer conclusiones.-McCoy proyectaba varias pantallas con datos estadísticos, movía archivo por archivo, guardando y abriendo fotogramas en los que las principales afirmaciones eran:

*En un rango de seguridad de 2,3 minutos iniciada la fusión ambos podían romper las barreras del otro por más empeño que pusieran en mantenerlas. Eso era un hecho, pero el por qué aún no estaba claro para el médico no así para Sarek quien sabía que era por el hecho de ser su T’hy’la.

*Sarek podía sacar a Leonard de su mente con una rapidez del 30,6% superior comparándose con el tiempo que el médico podía repeler al vulcano de su mente. ¡Al menos lo había logrado!

*Si no excedían los 5 minutos, ninguno sufría daño físico pero pasado ese tiempo el deterioro era considerable y se veían obligados a detener la fusión.

*Las habilidades curativas también funcionaban a distancia. Al menos en pequeños casos como un leve dolor de cabeza...aquel día no tenían planeado una fusión pero el malestar que presentaba el médico (cortesía de Jim) fue tomado como una oportunidad para verificar ese hecho. La experiencia fue diferente a las demás aunque muy parecida a la primera vez. Sarek se había acercado a él posicionando sus manos en la cara de Leonard, los dedos en los puntos psi. De inmediato sus Katra fueron atraídos a un punto en el que los rodeaba una energía dorada. Sus dedos no se habían apartado de su cara y podía sentirlos...ya no era un holograma, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de los dedos de Sarek.

El dolor de cabeza desapareció. Pero ninguno parecía querer apartarse del otro. Se quedaron mirando por largo rato hasta que una  punzada en el pecho les hizo saber que se habían excedido del tiempo límite. Ese día se habían sentido incómodos como los primeros días....

Terminando la exposición tuvieron un breve silencio meditativo.

-Bien creo que aun así.-el médico tomó la palabra.- no sabemos si los mismos resultados se aplicaran cuando estemos en persona.

-En realidad, creo que hemos logrado demasiado tomando en cuenta el factor distancia...

-Y...tomando en cuenta que no me has dicho todo...vamos Sarek no pongas esa cara que no soy estúpido...creo que después de todo este tiempo se puede decir que somos amigos y deberías tenerme confianza... ¿Qué es lo que aún no me has dicho?

Sarek estaba orgulloso de lo listo que era su T’hy’la y...temeroso porque sabía que había llegado el momento de revelarle esa verdad.

-Te di mi palabra de que sabrías todo a su debido tiempo. Quisiera aprovechar la reunión de embajadores de la próxima semana para charlar en persona. El asunto  lo requiere.

-...es grave entonces...

-Dependerá mucho de cómo lo tomes.

-¿Y cómo crees que lo voy a tomar? Me conoces ahora...si es algo delicado que quieres decirme en persona... ¿Cómo crees que reaccione?

-Admito que me es difícil anticipar del todo tus acciones.

\- Orejón...comienzas a ponerme ansioso, si no vas a decirme nada ahora será mejor que no te vea hasta la reunión o querré ahorcarte... ¡Y no me digas que es ilógico porque eres un holograma!- el vulcano no había dicho ni una palabra pero el médico logró anticipar sus pensamientos. Fascinante...

\- Si lo consideras de esa manera...

-Es lo mejor. Además ya no hay nada más que indagar. Nuestra investigación está concluida hasta que se presenten nuevos datos ¿No crees?- realmente fascinante...su T’hy’la podía hacer uso de la lógica tan bien como de sus insultos hacia media galaxia...su T’hy’la...no podía dejar de pensar en él de esa manera y algunas veces estuvo a punto de escaparse esa palabra de su boca.

-Concuerdo contigo.

-Bien, entonces supongo que nos vemos en unos días.

-Hasta entonces Leonard...-Sarek levantó su mano en un saludo vulcano y McCoy cortó la comunicación algo enojado por tener que esperar días para saber lo que le ocultaba.

-Demonios...debí preguntarle como rayos hace su saludo vulcano... _supongo que le preguntaré a Spock_.- pensó, al fin y al cabo era el jefe de oficiales médicos y quería saludar adecuadamente a la comitiva de embajadores en la fiesta de recepción...-odio a los políticos...

* * *

 

Sarek había sido convocado por la gran sacerdotisa T'Lar. De todos los sobrevivientes era la que se notaba más disgustada con las medidas extremas a las que se vieron forzados a aceptar para evitar la extinción de la raza. Menos mal que Selek logró convencerlos de que era la solución lógica aun así cada que podía expresar su disgusto, lo hacía.

-Las humanas parecen haber respondido positivamente a las fertilizaciones.

-En efecto. La gestación de las voluntarias no ha presentado mayores inconvenientes.-afirmó el vulcano.

-Ya veo...son buenas noticias...-la mirada de la sacerdotisa se endureció.- aun así tengo una preocupación en relación contigo.-el vulcano se tensó brevemente.

-Eres joven Sarek, ¿Por qué has rechazado las propuestas de las grandes casas para desposar a alguna de sus hijas?-esa pregunta había sido como un golpe "duro y sin anestesia" no podía dejar de pensar en las metáforas de Bones ni siquiera en un momento así.- lo lógico es tomar a alguna como esposa y continuar con tu linaje sobre todo en estos tiempos en los que nuestra raza ha quedado al borde de la extinción.

-No creo que esa sea la verdadera razón de su preocupación. Como todo vulcano en edad reproductiva he participado en el programa de fertilización. Mi linaje está asegurado.-respondió de manera rápida y seria. Realmente se sentía como un atropello a su intimidad.

-Lo expondré de otra manera. Siendo que has perdido a tu compañera humana y gracias a tu estatus has recibido ofertas de matrimonio de las grandes casas. ¿No es ilógico no tomarlas? ¿Acaso deseas morir por Plak Tow*?- ok por más que sea la Gran sacerdotisa, la invasión a su privacidad era algo que simplemente no toleraba.

-Con todo respeto, no deseo exponerle las decisiones tomadas sobre mi vida privada y si me disculpa, debo reunirme con Selek.-el vulcano le dio la espalda y caminó sin importarle mostrar su disgusto. Tal vez pasar mucho tiempo con el médico le había transmitido algo de su mal carácter.

-Sarek...realmente no quiero que el líder de la Gran casa de Surak muera.-el vulcano se detuvo sólo para responder sin voltearle a ver.

-Si quiere estar tranquila, la decisión de mi futura pareja ha sido tomada pero no es algo que desee discutir con usted.-  y dicho esto salió del salón con un enojo más que palpable y con preocupación. Aunque Leonard admitió sentirse como su amigo distaba demasiado de sentir algo más por él. ¿Cómo pudo decir que su elección de pareja estaba tomada cuando este ni si quiera se había enterado? Después de todo ser su T’hy’la no sólo significaba ser su amigo y su alma gemela también significaba que en algún momento debían ser amantes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Plak Tow: Fiebre de la sangre vulcana. Cuando los vulcanos no logran aparearse durante el pon farr pueden llegar a este estado que al final si sus necesidades sexuales no son atendidas, los llevan a la muerte.  
> Notas: jajaja a Leonard deben de zumbarle los oídos xD pobre lo que le espera. Ya saben sus reviws me ayudan a saber si les va gustando o no la historia. Alimenten mi katraaaa xD


	5. Malditas reuniones diplomáticas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic está hecho sólo por mero entretenimiento. Todos los derechos de Star Trek les corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

Cuando la tripulación del Enterprise volvió a pisar la nave no hubo ni un minuto de descanso, sobretodo para los oficiales de alto rango que tenían que verificar que todo su sector esté en orden, añadiéndole a eso también debían reunirse para ultimar detalles de la primera misión: Recibir a varios políticos representantes de la Federación y llevarlos hacia un planeta neutral en donde tendrían una acalorada discusión sobre si aceptar o no al sistema Coridano como miembro de la Federación..."aburrido"

-...en resumen, trataremos con 114 delegados por dos semanas, 32 de ellos son embajadores.-exponía el semi vulcano en la sala de juntas con todos los oficiales.

-Casi todos se quieren matar entre ellos... ¿Por qué la Flota nos ofrece como servicio de taxi cada que puede eh?- el médico no dudó en expresar su inconformidad y esta vez Jim estaba de acuerdo.

-Créeme, tampoco estoy feliz por esto-el rubio deseaba mas que nada salir a explorar los sistemas aún sin descubrir y su espíritu aventurero estaba ahora atado a una responsabilidad política.-pero me imagino que es porque quieren presumir la mejor nave y al mejor equipo de toda la Flota.-el joven capitán no tardó en comenzar a alardear, McCoy rodó los ojos.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. Esta belleza es la mejor de todas.-dijo Scotty con entusiasmo.

-Nos encargaremos de que nuestros invitados reciban un apropiado recorrido por nuestra chica. Scotty harás los honores.

-Encantado.

-Perfecto. Uhura ¿Todos han confirmado la llegada de sus correspondientes lanzaderas?

-Así es.- la chica proyectó la lista.- la comitiva vulcana fue la última en confirmar y también serán los últimos en llegar.

-Já, se las dan de superestrellas.-el ácido comentario de McCoy recibió una mirada entrecerrada de Spock y una sonrisa de diversión de Jim.

-Gracias.-le dijo a la chica.- bien pues creo que eso seria todo. Mañana quiero que estén a primera hora en sus puestos mientras Spock, McCoy y yo nos encargaremos de recibir a los invitados.

-¿Qué?- ¿Y yo por qué?-protestó el médico.- ¡Mi deber es estar en la bahía médica no pasarme todo el día estrechando la mano de cuanto político llegue a la nave!

-Le recuerdo, Doctor, que "estrechar las manos" sería un acto indebido con las especies telepáticas.-mencionó Spock y Jim se tuvo que morder los labios para no reír a carcajadas. Leonard lo miró con cara de "¡muere y púdrete duende!"

-Me niego a dejar mi puesto.

-Bones... ¿No pensarás contrariar las órdenes de tu Capitán verdad? Además sería un honor tener a mis dos mejores amigos a mi lado en nuestra primera tarea de la misión de 5 años...-Jim lo miró con cara de inocencia pero Leonard sabia que sólo lo hacia para mortificarlo y vengarse por todas las hypos que le puso _¿Ahh por qué rayos le salvé la vida?_ bufó enojado.

-¿Me lo pides como amigo o como Capitán?

-Amm...ambos.

-Bien.-Leonard se levantó con intensiones de dejar la sala de juntas.- como mi Capitán acepto las órdenes y como mi amigo... ¡Vete a la mierda James Kirk!- el médico dejó la sala dejando atrás a todos riendo a carcajadas, bueno casi todos. Spock sólo levantó las cejas con un poco de diversión.

* * *

 

Tal como imaginó, el recibir diplomáticos era lo más aburrido e hipócrita que había hecho en un buen tiempo. Sólo darles la bienvenida y sonreír como si fueran la gran cosa. ¡De haber querido ser un político no habría estudiado medicina! Llegando la tarde Bones se sentía molido a palos y sólo había tenido que aguantar unas breves charlas con los invitados. Se retiró a sus habitaciones para descansar unos minutos en lo que llegaba la última comitiva.

-Toc toc ¿Puedo pasar?-la alegre voz del rubio se escuchó del otro lado de sus puertas y se apresuró a abrirle.

-¿Tú pidiendo permiso para entrar? ¿Qué bicho te picó?

-Ey no quiero que algún invitado descubra mis oscuras habilidades... al menos no esas.

-Ya vas a empezar con tus marranadas.-el rubio rió divertido mientras McCoy se acercó a un gran espejo y se acomodó con incomodidad el cuello de la fina prenda.

-¿Te quieres ver guapo para alguien en especial?-el médico lo miró con fastidio.

**(Uniforme formal, Oficial Médico)**

-¿Sigues con eso? ¿No es suficiente con obligarme a saludar todo el día a esos políticos de cara larga? No pensaba verlos hasta la recepción.

-Relájate Bones, no ha sido tan malo ¿Verdad? No iban a dejarme morir solo con ellos, tampoco me agradan... además mírate uniforme de gala, calzado impecable, tu brillante placa que indica tu alto rango...no creas que no noté que le agradaste a la embajadora Troin.

-¿Qué tonterías dices? Eras tú el que estaba coqueteando con ella, aunque si por ti fuera coquetearías con todos.-el médico volvió a llevarse la mano al cuello de la prenda.

-Ahh ¡No sé por cuanto tiempo podré resistir esto! Siento que estoy en la horca. Lo detesto.

-Mmm menciona algo que no odies... además.-el rubio trataba de animarlo.- los vulcanos son los últimos delegados en llegar. Luego podremos descansar tres horas antes de la fiesta de recepción...

\- ...Si...-dijo el Médico en voz baja y es que entre tanto trabajo ahora caía en cuenta que estaba a punto de ver a Sarek cara a cara después de tanto.

-¿Nervioso?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo estaría?-contestó rápidamente delatando un creciente nerviosismo.

-No sé...dímelo tú...soy tu amigo y...sé que piensas que soy idiota y si...admito que a veces digo y hago idioteces pero...Bones... ¿De verdad estás bien?

-¡Que si! ¿En que idioma quieres que te lo diga para que entiendas?

-No sé Bones tal vez en... ¿Vulcano?-McCoy no pudo evitar tragar en seco y Jim sonrió de una forma que decía claramente "Te tengo".

-Bones...nos conocemos de años, eres como un hermano mayor para mi y conozco todos los niveles de tu "enojómetro" personal y cada vez que sacamos el tema de vulcano o más preciso...Sarek... ¡Enloqueces! Tal vez para otros sea lo normal porque ya saben que eres un ogro...

-Oye mocoso...

-Pero para mi es claro que algo sucede, sólo he esperado pacientemente que me lo digas.

-No sucede nada con...los vulcanos y aunque sucediera no tengo porque contarte mis cosas.-el rubio puso su mejor cara de niño herido, aunque esta vez no estaba usando uno de sus trucos. Realmente se sentía ofendido.

-Ok...sólo quiero que sepas que soy tu amigo y cuando quieras hablar sabes que puedes decirme y estaré para ti.- Jim se dispuso a salir de la habitación y McCoy detrás de él, odiaba cuando el rubio lo manipulaba de esa manera, haciéndolo sentir culpable.

-No puedes reclamarme. Todos tienen derecho a guardarse secretos... ¿O acaso me has contado lo que pasa entre tú y Spock?

-Touché.

-Y yo no he estado detrás de ti exigiendo respuestas ¿O si? En parte porque no me interesa saber lo que hacen ustedes dos a solas...

-Uuyy si supieras...

-¡Cállate! Prefiero quedarme en mi ignorancia.

-Pues precisamente para no dañar tu susceptibilidad no te he dicho nada...además no es lo mismo porque lo que tú te has guardado te causa preocupación...y aunque lo dudes en verdad me preocupo por ti.-Bones no sabía si golpearlo o abrazarlo. Jim tenía razón. Todos estos meses había lidiado con una carga él sólo y parecía que el rubio era el único que había notado que algo le estaba pasando.

Una parte de él quería hablar y decirle lo que había ocurrido durante la pelea con Nero,  por otro lado estaba muy avergonzado. No deseaba que lo que pasaba entre él y Sarek fuera malinterpretado, ni siquiera él tenía bien en claro que es lo que estaba sucediendo. McCoy suspiró con un dejo de derrota.

-¡Ahh carajo! Tienes razón...tengo una...situación...nada que no pueda manejar.

-¿Entonces no es grave?

-Por lo pronto...no que yo sepa...pero si esta situación rebasa mis propios limites al grado de poder afectar mi labor, serás el primero en saberlo.- el rubio no quedó muy satisfecho con la explicación de Bones pero asintió. Al salir de las habitaciones de Leonard se toparon frente a frente con Spock.

-Vaya...parece que tienes guardaespaldas...-el rubio sonrió y comenzaron a caminar a la par por el pasillo que en esos momentos estaba lleno del personal y de invitados. "Todo un verdadero circo" pensaba el médico.

-La guardia de honor ya está en el hangar esperando recibir a la comitiva vulcana.-habló el semi vulcano.

-¡Estoy ansioso por saludar a Selek!- exclamó el rubio y McCoy levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para mirar la mueca de enojo que cruzó brevemente en la cara de Spock. Si no estuviera acostumbrado a los gestos vulcanos jamás se habría dado cuenta antes, sobre todo cuando Spock tenía prácticamente los mismos gestos que su padre. Lo que Leonard no entendía era ¿Por qué Spock estaría enojado con él mismo pero de otra realidad? O si era por la razón que el médico se estaba imaginando... ¿Qué clase de idiota estaría celoso con su yo mismo de otra realidad y anciano? Por estar en sus pensamientos no notó la figura femenina que venia caminando en sentido contrario y chocó con ella mandándola al piso.

-¡Dios santo, discúlpeme!-Leonard y Jim se apresuraron a ayudar a la bella chica a levantarse.

-Descuiden caballeros y discúlpeme a mí, venia distraída.-se dirigió al médico y le regaló una bella sonrisa aunque su mirada también mostró un gesto adolorido.- creo que me torcí el tobillo.

-McCoy lleve a la embajadora a la enfermería. Spock y yo nos encargaremos de recibir a la comitiva.-el rubio estaba en su modo total de capitán inclusive podía ver que estaba algo enojado con él por causarle daño a tan bella invitada.

-Oh pero no quiero intervenir en sus deberes. Pueden llamar a otro médico para que me valore...

-De ninguna manera.-protestó Jim.-llévela de inmediato. Nos veremos en la recepción. Con permiso.- Leonard estaba por completo apenado con la situación y ofreció ayuda a la chica para que se apoye en su hombro.

-Es un honor ser atendida en persona por el Jefe de Oficiales Médicos de la Enterprise.

-Estoy apenado por la situación embajadora Troin...si gusta  puedo llevarle en brazos.- Leonard sabía que los betazoides, la especie a la que pertenecía la embajadora, eran telépatas y no deseaba incomodarla.

-¿En serio? Por supuesto que me gustaría.-la joven le sonrió con evidente coquetería y Leonard trató de ignorar ese gesto. La levantó y ésta cruzó sus manos tras la cabeza del médico. Parecía una escena de recién casados cruzando el portal de su nueva casa.

\- Perdone el comentario pero creí que las especies telepáticas odiaban el contacto físico...-la chica sonrió e hizo un puchero.

-¿Le estoy incomodando de alguna manera Doctor?

-Para nada.-Leonard no lo admitiría pero si estaba incómodo,  la chica era tan bella como joven. Demasiado joven.

-Por cierto, llámeme Lwaxana y no me hables de usted que me hace sentir mayor.

-Como gustes. Puedes llamarme Leonard si quieres.

-Leonard...un nombre apropiado para un hombre atractivo.- el médico depositó cuidadosamente a la paciente en una biocama y se detuvo a mirarla un momento antes de dirigir su atención hacia el tobillo herido. ¿Acaso esa niña le estaba coqueteando? Era bella sin dudar, si no fuese por los enormes iris negros que delataban su especie podría pasar por otra humana. Largos bucles azabache, sonrisa encantadora y un sensual vestido colorido la hacían resaltar de las otras diplomáticas que preferían tonos sobrios. Lwaxana Troin era el miembro más joven de toda la comitiva.

Con escasos 20 años se había hecho un lugar por su increíble inteligencia. El dominio de su capacidad telepática y sobre todo la habilidad empática que le permitía ponerse en los zapatos de los demás le hacia el segundo miembro más poderoso de los miembros de la Federación...claro después de Sarek. La joven se levantó de forma sensual el colorido vestido de gala dejando al descubierto su tobillo. McCoy de nuevo ignoró el acto y se concentró en atender la herida.

-Una pequeña torcedura, nada de gravedad...

-Leonard eres todo un caballero y un hombre muy interesante... Podría preguntar ¿Cómo aprendiste a levantar barreras psíquicas?-la pregunta lo tomó tan desprevenido que se le resbaló el tricorder médico de las manos.-no puedo siquiera echar un breve vistazo a tus pensamientos...sólo puedo decir que estabas nervioso por recibir a la comitiva de vulcanos y eso lo delató tus lindos gestos.

-Señorita...tengo entendido que los telépatas tienen prohibido tratar de hurgar en los pensamientos de las personas sobre todo si se está en reuniones de tipo diplomático, por no mencionar que es una falta de respeto.- la joven lo miró un tanto avergonzada pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de hablar.

-¿Qué lo puso nervioso? ¿Fueron ellos los que le enseñaron a bloquear su mente?- ok podría ser una inteligente embajadora pero aún no había dejado de ser una chiquilla preguntona.

-Embajadora, no soy un diplomático y no deseo ser grosero con usted así que me reservo el derecho a responder sus preguntas.

-Dije que no me llames de usted.

-Lo siento, pero me temo que hablarle de otra manera le haya generado erróneamente la idea de que puede haber mucha confianza entre nosotros. Nuestro trato será puramente profesional.-la chica se notaba realmente sorprendida.

-Hablas como un vulcano...y rechazas igual que ellos...si no fuera porque estás ruborizado por el enojo pensaría que eres un vulcano encubierto...- _¿Pero qué carajo decía esta mocosa?_

-Señorita. Tiene mucha imaginación. La dejo al cuidado la Jefa de enfermeras, volveré a mis deberes diplomáticos.-dijo Bones mientras se alejaba y dejaba a Chapel a cargo.

-Espera Leonard.- el médico se detuvo y la miró con enojo. Realmente no podía ser tan hipócrita como para fingir que no estaba molesto.- lamento el interrogatorio, es sólo que me gustas y quería saber más de ti.- a Chapel casi se le cae la quijada del asombro.

-Mira niña, casi te doblo la edad...

-Me gustan los hombres mayores...-la joven le guiño el ojo y el médico no pudo evitar pensar en que le recordaba al coqueto Jim.

-Enfermera Chapel.- dijo Bones sin mirar a Lwaxana.- analice si no presenta daño cerebral, tuvo una caída bastante fuerte.-la enfermera asintió y McCoy salió de la bahía médica ignorando a la chica que lo seguía hablando.

-Increíble...es el único hombre que se ha atrevido a regañarme al mismo tiempo que ignora mis encantos... ¿Siempre es así o se enojó particularmente conmigo?-le dirigió la pregunta a la rubia enfermera.

-El Doctor McCoy es un caballero pero también tiene un carácter fuerte...algo explosivo...es un buen hombre...

-Oh...ha de ser en extremo apasionado. Me gusta...

* * *

Leonard prefirió dirigirse a sus habitaciones. No tenia caso ir al hangar, lo más probable era que sus amigos estuviesen dándole el recorrido de bienvenida a la comitiva vulcana y no tenía la más mínima intención de ponerse a adivinar en qué parte de la Enterprise se encontraban _Total, los veré en la recepción._ Se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa de gala y la mando lejos, realmente odiaba vestirse formal, un pinchazo en la sien le indicó que llevaba demasiado tiempo forzando su mente a tener las barreras altas.

La sugerencia había sido del vulcano ya que sabía que algunos telépatas no respetan la privacidad. Posiblemente conocía a la entrometida betazoide. Se sentó en la cama y dejó caer sus barreras. Le comenzó un dolor de cabeza y un mareo breve. Tal vez porque nunca antes tuvo durante tanto tiempo levantadas las barreras psíquicas. Se recostó en la cama y sin proponérselo se quedó dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos no se sentía menos descansado. Aún le palpitaba la cabeza y por segundos olvidó hasta su nombre…

-¡La maldita recepción de bienvenida! ¿Pero qué hora es?-vio la hora sólo para constatar que era exactamente la hora del inicio de la fiesta.- Mierda, mierda…-se miró al espejo -¡Dios estoy hecho un asco!- corrió para darse un baño sónico y vestirse lo más rápido posible. Suerte que había preparado una noche antes el segundo (e igual incómodo) traje de gala para la fiesta.

Se arregló como pudo, no es que quisiera impresionar a alguien en particular pero como Jefe de Oficiales Médicos debía tener buena imagen. Salió a marcha rápida y al cruzar la puerta de la recepción se topó con la escena de un muy enfadado embajador tellarita queriendo golpear a Sarek y éste con sólo levantar los antebrazos en actitud defensiva mandó al suelo al agresor.

**(Tellarita)**

-¡Pagarás por esta ofensa!-gritaba el embajador Gav mientras lo ayudaban a incorporarse.

-Las amenazas son ilógicas e innecesarias. Mi postura respecto a la inclusión del sistema Coridano no cambiará sólo porque a su gobierno no le favorece.- el vulcano no necesitaba gritar para imponerse, simplemente con su postura de seguridad y voz firme hizo temblar de miedo a más de uno, el tellarita simplemente se retiró sabiendo que no podría tener una batalla ni verbal ni física con Sarek, no era tan tonto como para saber que el vulcano era superior en muchos sentidos. McCoy por su lado estaba…impresionado. Nunca había tenido el gusto de ver a Sarek imponiéndose como político y a la vez demostrando que no era necesario usar una pizca de fuerza para reducir a alguien. _Fascinante…espera… ¿acabo de pensar que Sarek es fascinante?_ No tuvo el tiempo de reprenderse mentalmente ya que los ojos del vulcano se posaron en él.

Enseguida la postura del embajador se relajó y le dedicó una mirada algo extraña…

-¡Bones! ¿Ya viste la hora?-el rubio se había interpuesto en su campo de visión.- ¡Spock y yo no podemos lidiar con esto solos! Hemos evitado 4 enfrentamientos entre embajadores, menos mal que el embajador Sarek ha podido con el tellarita sin nuestra mediación.

-Sí, lo noté.

-¿Qué te pasó? No me digas que te dormiste.

-Pues eso pasó precisamente.-el médico quería quitarse de encima a Jim, los nervios que tenía por encontrarse con Sarek ahora se habían convertido en una necesidad de verle.

**(Uniformes Formales, Primer Oficial y Capitán  )**

-Tal vez el factor de la edad ya está haciendo mella en su salud.- interrumpió Spock y McCoy quiso darle una patada a sus verdes testículos.

-Oigan no necesito más enfrentamientos aquí, es una fiesta pero más parece un campo de batalla…

-Pues lamento haberme perdido la diversión, ya estoy aquí he iré a hacer mi ridículo papel diplomático que he estado haciendo desde el amanecer.-McCoy los pasó de largo, de verdad necesitaba hablar con Sarek, algo lo atraía hacia él.

A unos pasos de llegar junto al embajador sintió que pisó algún pequeño objeto. Miró bien de que se trataba, era un colgante vulcano. Un IDIC. Los vulcanos lo recibían al graduarse de la Academia de Ciencias Vulcanas y solían portarlo en sus trajes de gala.

-Creo que ese IDIC me pertenece…-Sarek se había acercado hacia él, por fin después de tanto tiempo podía ver de frente esos hermosos ojos…-debió caerse durante el pequeño incidente.-Leonard no pudo sostenerle la mirada y lo dirigió al bello objeto que aún tenía entre sus manos.

-El colgante es muy hermoso.- McCoy trató de sacar una conversación que no sea incómoda, notó el grabado que tenía el objeto.-“Diversidad infinita en combinaciones infinitas” nunca he entendido muy bien a que se refiere, sólo que es parte importante de su ideología.-Sarek volvió a atrapar su mirada...

-Es la base de nuestra filosofía.- Sarek esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que decía claramente “Pero esto ya lo sabes Leonard…ya lo hemos platicado…”- pero para dar una explicación más precisa…como puedes ver el circulo y el triángulo tienen formas, texturas y están hechos de diferente material, representan las muchas diversidades del basto universo…cuando se unen…forman una verdad lógica y bella, esto está representado por la joya…

Leonard sintió que Sarek quería decirle algo, o que quiso decirle algo con la explicación pero no lo tuvo muy claro, sólo sentía una necesidad extraña de ¿Tocarlo? Ver que era carne y hueso y no el holograma al que se había habituado. Sin dominar sus acciones se acercó al vulcano y colocó la prenda en su dorado y elegante traje, esta acción hizo que sus dedos rozaran brevemente el pecho de Sarek y ambos tuvieron que dar un paso hacia atrás… se había sentido…como si…como si estuvieran a punto de fusionarse mentalmente sin habérselo propuesto. Se miraron asustados. Bones miraba a su alrededor pero por fortuna todos parecían estar enfrascados en algún debate…todos excepto…Lwaxana Troin quien parecía haberlo visto todo…

-Mierda…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que el fandom ha popularizado que los vulcanos no tienen testículos visibles o algo así jajaja pero me vale, mi Bones quiere patear a Spock lol. Sus reviws me dan ideas para enriquecer los capis aunque como dije la historia está terminada al menos en mi cabeza.


	6. ¿Los vulcanos no sienten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic está hecho sólo por mero entretenimiento. Todos los derechos de Star Trek les corresponden a sus respectivos autores.  
> GRACIAS MIL A TODAS POR SUS REVIWS Y CORAZONES (LAS QUE LE DAN ME ENCORAZONA EN AO3 LOL ES QUE ME GUSTA SUBIRLO AHÍ PORQUE PUEDO PONERLE IMÁGENES Y GIFTS)  
> SALUDOS ESPECIALES A KIKU M POR SUS DIBUJOS DEL FIC. ESTE QUE LES ADJUNTO ABAJITO (EN AO3) ES DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR AJSDHKJADS CAPTÓ LA ESCENCIA DE TODO. http://misakikity.tumblr.com/post/174541898838/un-fan-art-de-sobre-un-hermoso-fan-fic  
> IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER: Aquí jamás pasó lo de Uhura con Spock porque seamos sinceros jamás debió pasar xD no lo digo yo, lo dice el canon lol ella es de Scotty, ahora sii disfruten!!!

-Mierda... ¿Qué rayos...vas a decirme ahora mismo lo que está pasando, vamos a mi oficina.-dijo Bones hablando bajo para evitar ser escuchados, pero con un tono enojado en su voz  
-Entiendo la urgencia de nuestra situación pero en este momento mi labor diplomática debe seguir su curso, si mantenemos nuestra distancia podremos...

-¡Dije ahora maldita sea!-remarcó amenazante, subiendo su tono de voz pero sin gritar.- ¡Quiero saber de una vez por todas la gravedad de todo esto!-el vulcano mostró su preocupación en su mirada pero se mantuvo firme sobre todo cuando vio que la hermosa pelinegra venia hacia ellos.  
-Viene hacia nosotros...

-Demonios, lo vio todo... ¿Crees que sepa...?

-Me temo que si.

-Maldición...Hola que tal embajadora Troin...veo que su tobillo esta mejor aunque le hubiese recomendado seguir en reposo...-Leonard trató de sonar despreocupado. Lwaxana tenía una mirada extraña ¿Estaba enojada?

-Le agradezco su atención y preocupación Leonard, pero las hypos y la crema regenerativa me han dejado como nueva después de todo no era nada grave.-dirigió su mirada al vulcano que parecía bastante más serio de lo usual.

-Ahora entiendo su negativa Sarek...

-Embajadora, le pido que no mezcle el deber diplomático con asuntos que no lo competen.-respondió el pelinegro y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada como en una silenciosa pelea.

-Si...ya veo que interrumpo su muy diplomática conversación...Doctor ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?-la chica se dirigió al médico.

-Claro...-Leonard no había entendido nada del intercambio de palabras y mirada de los dos pero le daba igual "Diplomáticos odiosos"  _Ahh ¿Cómo rayos me la quito de encima? si no es Jim es otro u otra_...mientras Lwaxana y Bones se alejaban a un rincón apartado, Sarek hacia un enorme esfuerzo para no mostrarse enojado...pero sus manos fuertemente apretadas que se llevó a la espalda le delataban.

-Oh Doctor...que decepción.

-¿Perdón?

-Que Sarek no me lo haya dicho es entendible pero...creí que eras un hombre sincero...-la chica realmente parecía ofendida.

-¿De que habla?

-No soy tonta ni soy una niña pequeña como para no entender la razón del por qué el "Gran Sarek de la casa de Surak" rechazó todas las propuestas de matrimonio que le hicieron...inclusive la mía...

-¿Qué? ¿Le pediste matrimonio?-el médico estaba realmente intrigado y la embajadora le miró como quien mira a un mentiroso.

-Seguro sabrás que rechazó a todas y cada una de las vulcanas de clase alta que se lo propusieron, por lo que creí que tal vez preferiría a alguien que no sea de su raza...y no me equivoque del todo...aunque al parecer únicamente tiene preferencia por los humanos...

-La verdad no tenia idea... ¿Acaso estás enamorada de él?-la chica bufó con sarcasmo.

-Sarek es bastante guapo...pero casarme con él sólo era una estrategia política, no te preocupes...

-¿Por qué me preocuparía? Creí haber dejado en claro que nuestra relación seria puramente profesional, si me disculpa...-Leonard hizo afán de retirarse pero Lwaxana se puso frente a él impidiéndole avanzar.  
-De verdad estaba interesada en ti...estoy decepcionada ahora...

-No sé cual sea la razón por la que se haya decepcionado de mí pero me alegra, eres una niña...-la pelinegra pasó por alto el hecho que le dijera niña de nuevo, estaba mas enojada porque según ella McCoy le estaba mintiendo.

-¡No tienen que ocultarlo! Por lo menos hubieran sido sinceros al momento de rechazarme...

-En serio...no sé de qué me está hablando... ¿La señorita Chapel le revisó la cabeza? Tal vez no era broma que el golpe le haya afectado...-Bones le miró fijo a los ojos buscando algún indicio de que la chica pudiera estar presentando alguna secuela por la caída, para él no tenia sentido lo que la joven decía. Ella comenzó a examinarlo con la mirada...

-Le pido que no intente leer mi mente de nuevo-Bones se apartó un poco.

-No tengo que hacerlo...los ojos...son las ventanas del alma...-su mirada cambió a preocupación.-...realmente no lo sabes...

-¡¿Saber que?!-el médico casi gritó, no era conocido por tener mucha paciencia y ahora ya se le había acabado la poca que le quedaba.

-No soy la que debería decirlo...sólo voy a decirte una cosa...no toleraría estar con alguien a quien no le importan mis sentimientos sólo por que él no los tiene...-miró hacia Sarek y parecieron apuñalarse con la mirada.- dicen que los vulcanos no mienten...no lo creo así...solo distorsionan la verdad de manera que resulten beneficiados...-de la nada, la chica se lanzó a los brazos del castaño abrazándolo, fue un acto sincero de afecto tan imprevisto que ocasionó que las defensas psíquicas que Bones mantenía con mucho esfuerzo, bajaran momentáneamente...Lwaxana se retiró del abrazo, una lágrima rodó por su bello rostro.

-Creo...que lo peor de todo esto...es que te agrada...

-¿Disculpa?

-Con permiso.- la embajadora salió a paso rápido de la recepción y McCoy se quedó con una cara de interrogación.

-Bones hay problemas.-Jim y Spock se habían acercado a él sigilosamente sobresaltándolo.-una nave no identificada merodea en los alrededores.

-¿Y?

-Vamos al puente a averiguar sus intenciones.

-Bueno que les vaya bien.

-Cuando dije vamos me refería a...

-Jim, soy el jefe de oficiales médicos, no tu primer oficial ni tu asistente, mi presencia en el puente es irrelevante.

-Me parece que el Doctor está usando la lógica apropiadamente.-opinó el semi vulcano, Jim torció la boca en una mueca y Bones sonrió.

-¡Vaya pero que sorpresa! Tu orejón esta de mi lado así que vayan y acaben con esa nave o lo que sea.

-Y hasta ahí acaba su breve lapsus lógico...-Spock pasó de largo y Jim le siguió.

-Bueno, te encargo a los invitados...- dijo el rubio antes de salir.

-Pero que se ha creído que soy...-caminó hacia un alférez y le dio unas instrucciones, no iba a quedarse como anfitrión en una reunión de ese tipo, primero muerto. Sus ojos buscaron a Sarek y no tardó en encontrarlo, le hizo una seña con los ojos para que lo siguiera y salió. Comenzó a caminar hacia la bahía médica a paso rápido y sin mirar atrás. Sabia que el vulcano lo seguía no tenía que comprobarlo y eso era raro, sentir su presencia sin verlo...se detuvo y mejor espero a que llegara a su lado. Así no parecería que Sarek lo estuviera persiguiendo como un acosador.

-Me parecía impropio seguirte de esa manera.-dijo Sarek al llegar a su lado, al parecer pensaba similar a él.

-Mas bien terrorífico...siendo seguido por un duende a estas horas y con los pasillos vacíos...-el médico trató de bromear y sonrió mirando al otro y quedando atrapado en esos ojos verdes al instante. McCoy trató de apartar la mirada pero no pudo. El vulcano no estaba mejor, su rostro preocupado demostraba que también había quedado atrapado por ese magnetismo.

-¿Por qué nos está pasando esto?-alcanzó a decir el castaño en un susurro mientras instintivamente se acercaba a Sarek.

-Nuestro vínculo...-dio un paso mas cerca y sus rostros apenas estaban separados por centímetros.-se...ha desarrollado a un punto que...-la atracción era inminente, el vulcano estaba a punto de cerrar el pequeño espacio que los separaba, los labios del médico le llamaban y este no parecía estar en contra del avance.

-¡Auxilio!- unos gritos y golpes hicieron que se separaran, sonaba a una pelea y Bones corrió más adelante en el pasillo, dio la vuelta a la derecha y vio como el embajador tellarita detenía con mucha dificultad un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo del embajador andoriano.

No hubo tiempo para sorprenderse, rápido se abalanzo hacia el atacante derribándolo, el andoriano le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda que lo desestabilizo un poco, por lo que el primero aprovecho para sacar una navaja de entre sus ropas y casi apuñalar al médico quien por suerte se movió a tiempo para evitar el golpe mortal. De un segundo a otro el frustrado homicida salió volando chocando tan fuerte con las paredes del pasillo que cayó desmayado. Sangre brotaba de su cabeza y Bones cambió totalmente a modo médico, comenzó a revisarlo rápidamente.

-Me atacó de la nada.- decía el tellarita asustado.-muchas gracias Sarek de vulcano, lo has matado.

-No esta muerto...no aun.- el médico le lanzó una mirada severa al vulcano quien en su afán de defenderlo se le había "pasado la mano".- seguridad a cubierta 7 tenemos una situación acá y traigan un equipo médico.- dijo Bones por el altavoz y rápidamente una voz familiar preocupada le respondió.

-¡Bones! ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el rubio.

-Creo que tenemos un espía herido.- decía el médico mientras sostenía con una mano una de las antenas del andoriano...eran falsas.

-¡Voy para allá!-dijo Jim, los camisas rojas llegaron primero, seguidos de un par de médicos y enfermeras quienes se apresuraron a atender al herido.

-Doctor McCoy permítame.-un joven médico se había acercado a revisar el golpe que tenia en la mejilla.

-Descuida muchacho, esto lo arreglo después, revisa que el embajador Gav no tenga heridas.

-Insisto, está sangrando y comienza a inflamarse.

-No te preocu...

-Su oficial superior le ha dado una orden.-la voz autoritaria de Sarek asustó al joven quien luego de ofrecer una disculpa siguió a los médicos que comenzaban a transportar al paciente.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Primero casi matas al espía y ahora asustas a mis médicos?-Bones encaró al vulcano quien no parecía estar en absoluto arrepentido de sus acciones.

-¡Bones que sucedió!- Jim y Spock llegaron justo cuando se llevaban al atacante. Gav se encontraba contándole los hechos a los camisas rojas y al ver al capitán se apresuró a su lado.

-El andoriano me atacó pero el doctor y Sarek de vulcano lo sometieron. Si no fuera por ellos estaría muerto.

-No es andoriano.-Bones le entregó la antena falsa a Jim.

-Es un transmisor, es probable que este relacionado con la nave no identificada.- dijo Spock a Jim.

-Lo averiguaremos cuando interroguemos al sospechoso.

-Creo que no se va a poder porque alguien -McCoy puso énfasis en la palabra- casi lo mata aunque...le agradezco la ayuda.

-¿Quedó muy mal herido?-preguntó el rubio quien acababa de notar que Sarek había estado todo este tiempo con Bones. ¿Por qué estaban esos dos juntos? Se preguntó Jim.

-Digamos que no despertará ni hoy y probablemente ni mañana pero iré a encargarme de su recuperación personalmente. También casi me mata y quiero saber que se trae entre manos.

-Bien, vamos a la bahía médica a ver que tan herido quedó y de paso que te atiendan esos golpes.-Bones rodó los ojos.-embajador Gav, embajador Sarek les ofrezco disculpas y prometo investigar a fondo la situación. Si desean visitar la bahía médica para una revisión con mucho gusto serán evaluados.

-¡Exijo la revisión médica y pena de muerte al andoriano!-gritó el tellarita.

-Eso se decidirá una vez haya recuperado la conciencia en primer lugar.-respondió Jim.

-Le agradezco su oferta pero no será necesario.-dijo el vulcano.-me retiraré a mis habitaciones.-hizo una breve inclinación respetuosa y le dedicó una fugaz mirada al médico que le ocasionó un escalofrío y sonrojo. No había sido su imaginación...la mirada del vulcano era un claro "No hemos terminado de hablar...sabes donde buscarme..."

* * *

 

* * *

-Bien ahora que todo ha terminado. ¿Vas a contarme que pasa entre tú y Sarek?-la abrupta pregunta de Jim casi hace que Bones escupa su bebida. Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente en los pasillos y el ataque de la nave no identificada. Casi se arma una pequeña guerra en la nave por culpa de ello. Lidiar con la mayoría de los embajadores culpándose entre si ya era una carga como para atender una conspiración de guerra. Afortunadamente todo se acabó con la aventurera jugada de Jim de cortar la energía para que el enemigo pensara que tiene ventaja y así poder atacar su nave con los fotones.

La nave enemiga se autodestruyó poco después y el supuesto andoriano sólo alcanzó a despertar para decirles que todo era una misión suicida de orión para evitar que anexen a los Coridanos a la Federación, minutos después de su confesión el orionita murió víctima de un veneno de acción retardada. Todo quedó asentado en los registros como un intento de ataque terrorista y ahora se dirigían en aparente calma para completar su misión con los embajadores. Bones no había podido hablar con Sarek lo que lo tenia bastante inquieto sobre todo porque por momentos podía sentir al vulcano en su mente llamándolo...no sabía si consiente o inconscientemente...

-Lo lamento. Ya es tarde y quiero descansar.-McCoy tomó de un trago su bebida e invitó al rubio a salir de sus habitaciones.

-Dijiste que si TU problema interfería en TU trabajo me lo dirías y déjame decirte que no has estado al 100% estos días.

-¿Cómo voy a estar al 100% en mi trabajo si me pones de diplomático con los embajadores?

-Eres el jefe de oficiales médicos y el ser diplomático cuando se requiera también está entre tus obligaciones-maldición Jim tenia razón, no tenia caso seguirle "dando la vuelta" al asunto.

-Bien, maldita sea Jim...-el rubio sonrió y se acomodó mejor en la barra del mini bar. Odiaba cuando Jim se salía con la suya...que era casi siempre...

-Yo...bueno...para empezar...creo que estoy sintiendo algo por ...alguien que...nunca jamás ni en mis pesadillas hubiese pensado que...-Jim le tomó de las manos interrumpiéndole mientras lo mira con sus enormes ojos azules.

-Oh Bones lo sabía desde hace mucho...sé que me amas...bésame doctor enojón- el rubio levanto sus labios en piquito mientras Bones ponía cara de asco y enojo.  
-¡Mocoso engreído contigo no se puede ser serio, ahora no te digo nada!- el rubio estalló en risas. ¡Como adoraba mortificar a su oficial médico!

-Perdona lo siento.-Jim se secó unas lágrimas que había provocado la risa.-ya dime.

-Olvídalo lo menos que necesito son tus burlas.

-Prometo no burlarme.-Bones lo ignoró.- ¡vamos! Dime.-el médico suspiró con frustración. Jim no era un estúpido, podía unir los cabos: Sarek...el comportamiento extraño de Leonard...alguien que le hacia sentir cosas pero que jamás pensó en esa persona de esa manera... ¿Dios, su amigo enserio estaba liado con el papá de Spock? Entendía que eso era algo difícil de digerir así que decidió ayudar a McCoy a poner en claro sus pensamientos.

-Entonces...estás así por alguien que te hace sentir cosas...tal vez si te cuento mi experiencia con Spock puedas poner en orden lo que sientes.-el médico lo miró con interés pero poco tardo en cambiar su mirada a una de desagrado.

-Pero no seas explícito quieres.

-Qué lástima que no quieras escuchar todos los sucios detalles...

-Si empiezas te saco a patadas.-el rubio volvió a reír, Bones jamás lo admitiría pero quería a ese tonto rubio de una forma casi paternal, podría llegar a ser un dolor en el culo pero estaba agradecido de ser su amigo.

-Bueno, empezó cuando quiso matarme luego de decirle esas cosas horribles sobre su madre...mientras me ahorcaba sucedió algo extraño...cuando mis manos tocaron las suyas al querer liberarme...fue como si cayera al vacío, es algo muy difícil de explicar no sé si lo entenderías...ahora sé que ambos lo sentimos y que ahí se formó muestro vinculo.

-¿Un...un vinculo?-Leonard se había puesto pálido.

-Si. Un vínculo T'hy'la...

* * *

 

* * *

Un sentimiento de dejavú se apoderó de Leonard cuando corría por los pasillos hacia las habitaciones de Sarek, tocó la puerta insistentemente y esta vez se abrió rápidamente.  
-¿Leonard?

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme lo del vinculo? ...T'hy'la.- pronunció la palabra con amargura y el corazón del vulcano dolió.  
-Prometí decirte todo a su debido tiempo...

-¡Eso debiste decírmelo antes que nada! Me hubieses evitado tanta maldita confusión... ¿Acaso pensaste por un momento en las consecuencias psicológicas para mi o para ti?

-En tiempos de crisis la ignorancia puede ser benéfica...

-No me vengas con tus estupideces vulcanas, se muy bien que estábamos en guerra con lo de Nero y que fui yo quien insistió tanto en salvarte pero... ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Tan estúpidos crees a los humanos como para creer que no lo entendería?-Leonard estaba atacándolo por el lado emotivo, un lado que para el vulcano no era su punto fuerte, además...le...avergonzaba admitir que no quiso decirle porque una parte de el deseaba mantener el vinculo...que una parte de él se había quedado prendado del médico desde ese entonces...

-No creo que seas un estúpido pero fue evidente que tus estallidos emocionales como el que estas presentando ahora te impedirían ver lo benéfico de este vinculo.

-Benéfico...quieres decir que sólo vez esto como algo "Benéfico" para ti eh?- el médico se acercó y empujó al vulcano...esta vez ninguno sintió ese imán que siempre los atraía...producto de su odio, Bones había levantado unas barreras mentales tan fuertes como un muro de diamante...-sé lo del pon farr, querías que me interesara en ti para poder usarme de puta y que no te mueras por no tener sexo ¿Verdad?-volvió a empujarle y el vulcano sólo se hacía para atrás por inercia.- así que de eso se trataba...por eso tu afán en protegerme...y tu insistencia en las fusiones mentales a pesar de que te hacías daño, todo este tiempo me usaste de experimento y yo que creí que...podías tener sentimientos.

-No arriesgaría mi bienestar por sentimentalismos. Todo tiene el fin más lógico posible y...-no pudo terminar de hablar porque McCoy le asestó un puñetazo en la cara que lo tomó desprevenido y casi lo manda al suelo.

-Terminando tu puta reunión diplomática bajaré contigo a vulcano para acabar con tu jodido experimento. Sé que tus "sanadores" pueden romper el vínculo.-el médico salió tan rápido como había entrado dejando al vulcano con un vacío doloroso...¿Qué había hecho?... _¿Por qué no pude decirle?..._

* * *

 

* * *

-Oh Leonard me hubiese gustado pasar tiempo contigo pero no te dejabas ver.-las reuniones habían terminado y los embajadores se preparaban para embarcarse en sus lanzaderas, era el turno de Lwaxana de despedirse y sin reparo y haciendo uso de toda su coquetería le dio un beso en la boca al médico. El otro no le correspondió.

-Leonard creí que serias apasionado cuando te conocí pude ver pasión en tus ojos...ahora estas...tan frio...como si estuvieras muerto...

-Lamento no cumplir sus expectativas embajadora.

-Oh...lo sabes... ¿Verdad?

-Ya debe irse. No haga esperar más a su comitiva.-realmente Bones lucia devastado pero sólo alguien muy observador y empático como ella o que lo conociera de años como Jim podía notarlo.

-Sabes, me disculpo por lo que te dije esa noche. Estaba celosa por no poder tenerte.

-Por favor, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Pero lo pensé mejor...en una historia de dos personas...siempre habrá dos versiones...asegúrese de escuchar bien la versión del otro, sobre todo si ese otro tiene que explicar algo prácticamente desconocido para él. Suerte Doctor guapo.-la chica le guiñó el ojo y abordó la lanzadera. Tras del médico estaba Jim y Spock que habían sido prácticamente ignorados pero que escucharon todo.

-¿Qué quiso decir la embajadora?-preguntó el semi vulcano, Spock aún desconocía el "problema" entre Sarek y McCoy.

-No tengo idea.-el médico dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dejar el hangar

-Ey... Bones espera.-el rubio decidió seguirle.-creo que ella tiene razón, deberías...

-Ahora no Jim.

-Pero...tal vez no sabe explicarse...a Spock le dio mucho trabajo...

-Por una maldita vez Jim ¡Déjame en paz! Avísame cuando estemos sobre la órbita de Vafer Tor.-el rubio se quedó helado, nunca había visto a su amigo así...le dolió en el alma...

* * *

 

* * *

Leonard había sido muy específico. Pidió se le avisara una vez que los vulcanos hayan descendido a Nuevo Vulcano. No deseaba ver a Sarek más de lo usualmente necesario y eso sería hasta el momento en el que alguno de esos brujos vulcanos corten su maldito vínculo. Además que exigió usen el teletransportador, odiaba viajar en lanzaderas "Esas cosas son peligrosas". Se presentó a la sala de transportación vistiendo ropas claras de civil.

-¿Vas a bajar así?- Jim tenía su usual vestimenta de capitán en servicio.

-No creo que la forma en que vaya vestido afecte en algo. Además según los sensores están a 35 grados no quiero freírme mientras estamos ahí.-dijo mientras se subía a la máquina.

-Como quieras…energía.- ordenó Jim y comenzaron a materializarse en el caluroso planeta. Selek les esperaba.

-Un gusto volver a verlos, viejos amigos.- el vulcano levantó sus manos en el ya usual saludo y Jim le correspondió de igual forma.

-Yo no sé hacer eso que hacen con sus manos pero es un gusto también…supongo…-el viejo vulcano sonrió…extrañaba el carácter de McCoy.

-Esperábamos verte en la reunión diplomática pero se nos dijo que estabas ocupado.

-Así es Jim, la reconstrucción de toda una civilización no ha sido tarea fácil y mi presencia aquí era necesaria.

-Comprendo-respondió el rubio.- tengo conocimiento de las inseminaciones. Excelente idea…si me permite me gustaría visitar las instalaciones médicas…

\- No quiero ser grosero pero no venimos precisamente a hacer visita social, si quieres puedes ir a turistear pero primero le agradecería a Selek que me indique el sitio a donde debo ir.- el rubio le lanzó una mirada de reproche, sólo el anciano semi vulcano le sonrió comprendiendo su urgencia, después de todo conocía la naturaleza de su misión.

-Por supuesto, aunque de igual manera debemos pasar al ala médica para llegar al lugar pactado, comprenderá que es un gran proyecto por lo que el área destinada para su funcionamiento abarcó el mayor espacio posible.

-Lo que digas orejón…es decir…embajador…disculpe es la costumbre.- Jim se acercó a él para darle un fuerte pellizco por haber sido grosero, el médico le gritó un improperio. Selek los miraba con añoranza…como extrañaba a sus amigos de su línea de tiempo…

-Síganme, es por aquí.- los tres comenzaron un viaje por el enorme edificio vulcano, no tardaron en divisar el área dispuesto para las labores médicas, McCoy quedó boquiabierto por lo que veía, maquinaria de última tecnología que aún no había salido al mercado, los mejores médicos de toda la Federación…Dioses estos vulcanos sí que sabían lucirse…

-Esto es impresionante.-dijo al fin.- tal vez luego de liberarme de mi problema pueda echar un vistazo por acá.

-Ahora sí que quieres ¿Verdad?- le recriminó Jim.

-Será todo un gusto ofrecerles un recorrido completo al término de su misión pero antes ¿podría permitirme unas palabras doctor?-Selek se detuvo y McCoy supo que tal vez quería darle alguna palabrería para evitar que rompa el vínculo.

-Creo… que los esperare más adelante.- Jim los dejó solos comprendiendo que tendrían una charla seria.

-Embajador… si quiere persuadirme de no terminar con esto perderá el tiempo.

-Sé que dije que no me involucraría en los sucesos de esta línea temporal, pero tal vez pueda arrojar más claridad sobre lo que Sarek no puede expresar ya que…- una explosión retumbó por todo el lugar, pronto todo se llenó de los gritos desesperados del personal médico y las voluntarias, la onda explosiva de otra detonación empujo fuertemente a Bones y Selek, una lluvia de cristales salió disparada por todos lados hiriendo y matando a varios que intentaban escapar…

-Esta aberración no concuerda con los ideales vulcanos…la extinción es mejor que la mezcla con esta raza inferior…- los extremistas vulcanos habían tomado el sitio y estaban en una misión suicida para acabar con el proyecto de fertilización. Se auto inyectaban una sustancia que los hacia arder y estallar como supernova. La tercera explosión mandó aún más lejos a Bones, sentía cortes por todo el cuerpo pero ninguno de gravedad, trataba de buscar a Jim con la mirada pero no lograba ver más que destrucción y cuerpos… mujeres en avanzado estado de gestación yacían tendidas en mar de sangre…al parecer el tercer suicida era el último…los médicos sobrevivientes comenzaban a ayudar y ayudarse entre sí, varios vulcanos comenzaron a llegar corriendo para socorrer a los que podían…

Leonard no podía creerlo….vulcanos asesinando vulcanos…era una locura pero había sucedido, se negaba a creer cuanta desgracia podía caer en tan poco tiempo sobre una civilización…se levantó y comenzó a caminar erráticamente…ruidos, sollozos, gritos, cuerpos…se detuvo al observar algo que le heló la sangre…a sus pies yacía Selek…sus heridas eran mortales…comenzó a sentirse mareado…sabía que había perdido mucha sangre…lo último que recordó fue la voz de Jim gritando su nombre y al fondo de ésta otra voz conocida que le rogaba que se mantenga consiente…pero no pudo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me maten xD para su tranquilidad el angs no es lo mío. Ya saben que sus comentarios e ideas son bien recibidos. Gracias por leer. owo


	7. Los vínculos no deberían romperse…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER!!!  
> GRACIAS A TODOS los que me han leído y comentado (tanto en FF como en AO3) créanme que tomo en cuenta sus comentarios: Yakumo-Kaiba, Samantha Myarrow, scripsilverari, CamiWriter86000, Nekochi+Sakuma , Ema+Tsukishiro, DalmaArlissthayr. A las personitas que me comentan y no tienen cuenta no puedo responderles pero muchas gracias… por cierto quien me haya pedido un triángulo amoroso entre Spock, Bones y Sarek…es enserio? Jajaja mmm tendría que meditarlo muuuucho.  
> GRACIAS, a los me encorazona de Thomary221B, Tomoe99, and Moamoa2 y todos aquellos que me dieron encorazona pero no tienen cuenta o los que lo leen sin dejar nada igual GRACIAS LOS AMO xD si alguien faltó que me diga jajaja. Pronto acabará el fic así que si tienen alguna última sugerencia…éste es el momento jajaja disfruten!

-El dolor...has que se detenga...

-Ya te he suministrado los medicamentos más potentes, espera a que hagan efecto.-McCoy sujetaba con fuerza la mano del hombre mayor postrado en la biocama.

-Hijo...por favor...tu puedes detenerlas...éstas...estúpidas máquinas que me mantienen con vida...-David McCoy sufría postrado en cama desde hace meses. Tal vez no haya sido el padre más amoroso del mundo, más bien fue estricto y cerrado de mente en muchas cosas. En sus mejores años tuvo muchos problemas con su hijo Leonard pero al fin y al cabo éste se convirtió en un gran hombre y un excelente médico, tomando lo bueno y transformando sus aspectos negativos como enseñanza de lo que no quería reflejar en su vida.

Y ahora...Leonard tenía frente a él sólo la sombra de lo que fue su padre...ya no era el hombre rudo que imponía autoridad y miedo cuando era niño, ni el bonachón de edad madura que solía cocinar los mejores frijoles sureños...ahora estaba ahí...pálido, arrugado y con los ojos llorosos rogándole que acabe con su dolor...pidiéndole que acabe con su vida...

  
-¿Quieres que apague las máquinas? No puedo hacer eso...

  
-Por supuesto que puedes, eres médico...duele...duele mucho...has que pare...-el anciano lloraba mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas la mano de Leonard...suplicando...el joven médico lloraba también ¿Cómo era posible que su propio padre le estuviera pidiendo que acabe con su vida aunque sea por piedad? Aunque por otra parte ya lo había intentado de todo hasta en colaboración de otros médicos y aún no daban con la cura de la agonizante enfermedad de su padre. Sus manos temblorosas se acercaron al mecanismo que proveía la energía a la biocama...iba a hacerlo...sus manos comenzaron a temblar mucho más y sintió perder las fuerzas, una nebulosa grisácea giraba a su alrededor mientras sentía un frio de muerte extenderse desde el pecho hasta todo su cuerpo. Ya no veía a su padre. Ahora estaba atrapado en una marea de nubes oscuras que se extendían en espirales turbulentas.

Sintió arrastrarse en esa corriente, y pensó en dejarse llevar..." _Jim"_...pensó en aquel rubio que había despertado en él su lado más paternal...recordó cuando lo conoció en la lanzadera rumbo a la Academia...cómo amenazó con vomitarle cuando le contó sobre su aviofobia y su fallido matrimonio, cómo desde ese día había firmado su sentencia de permanecer a su lado y ser el responsable de mantenerlo con vida.

Bones comenzó a pelear contra esas nubes...pensó en todo lo que había logrado...desde su paso por la academia hasta su posición en la Flota estelar, sus nuevos amigos incluyendo al insufrible Spock...su esfuerzo y dedicación...las vidas que había salvado y las que estaba determinado a salvar...¡No y No! Si esa corriente de nubes era la muerte él no iba dejarse llevar como camarón que se duerme. ¡No! Leonard McCoy no iba a morir ese día.  
-¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme recordar un momento de pesar como ese?-el médico reprochaba a la oscuridad por haber recordado la muerte de su padre. Estaba enojadísimo, le dolía su pasado pero no por ello se iba a dar por vencido y abandonar su presente.

Un estallido de luz dorada hizo que cierra los ojos...  
_"Mi mente a tu mente...mis pensamientos a los tuyos_ " el eco de aquella frase retumbaba por todos lados...la corriente de nubes comenzó a desvanecerse y el frio en su cuerpo y pecho fue remplazado por una inimaginable calidez.  
_"Leonard...vuelve...por favor"._...  
-¿Sarek?...

 _"Sarek despiértalo ya"_  
"Él está luchando por su cuenta"  
"No me importa, no quiero perderlo. ¡Haz que vuelva!"

  
Un torbellino de luz y ecos de voces familiares se arremolinaron a su alrededor.  
Despertó sobresaltado. Y todo era un caos alrededor de él. Podía ver a Jim con la cara compungida por el llanto, y muy muy de cerca a Sarek. Este parecía estarlo abrazando... _¿De él provenía la calidez?_  
-Vas a estar bien...duerme...-le dijo el vulcano con... ¿ternura? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?  
-¿Porque vas a dormirlo?- preguntaba Jim con preocupación.

-Ha salido del desmayo, pero ha perdido mucha sangre. Estaré monitoreando su sueño, es indispensable que esté tranquilo para la transfusión.-el vulcano puso las manos en su cara y pudo sentir como le transmitió tranquilidad y esta vez se dejó llevar cuando sintió como era arrastrado por el sueño… jamás se hubiera imaginado, que entre los brazos de Sarek se sentiría protegido...como nunca antes.

* * *

 

Cuando Leonard volvió en sí, sentía que había dormido una eternidad. Como cuando despiertas después de no haber soñado nada y sientes que has descansado lo suficiente...el recuerdo de las explosiones y lo acontecido en los últimos meses abofeteó su mente.

-¡Sarek!-gritó mientras se incorporaba, la sequedad en su garganta le provocó un ataque de tos.

-Toma.- Jim le acercó un vaso con agua, ni siquiera se había percatado que estaba junto a él, el rubio se había cambiado la ropa por un conjunto negro de los que usan bajo la ropa oficial de la Flota pero aún así su estado era lamentable, ojeroso, con unos cuantos cortes en piel y rostro.

-Lo convocó el alto concejo...no quería ir pero prácticamente lo obligaron...-el rubio estaba cabizbajo y parecía haber perdido la usual chispa que siempre lo rodeaba aún en los peores momentos.

  
-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Bones luego de beber un poco de agua.

  
-Eso debería preguntarte a ti ¿que no puedes ser un buen paciente?-el rubio trató de regañarle pero no pudo.

  
-Soy médico... no somos los mejores pacientes que digamos...y no intentes ser mamá gallina porque no te queda.

  
-Lo se.-Jim se sentó en una silla junto a la biocama. Su aspecto derrotado le indicaba una cosa a McCoy...

  
-Jim... ¿Selek?...

  
-Lo sentí irse Bones...-se llevó las manos al rostro.-él no quiso que lo sanara con mi Katra y yo podía... ¡Yo pude haberlo traído de vuelta!- Leonard se incorporó sentándose en la orilla de la biocama para mirarlo de frente.

  
-No...No comprendo...

  
-Yo...también tenía un vínculo con él.-admitió el rubio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas...Bones quedó casi en shock.

  
-Pero... ¿Cómo...-al castaño no le salían las palabras.

  
-Cuando lo conocí y me contó que era de otra línea temporal no le creí...pensé que era un vulcano loco...y él...hizo una fusión mental forzada y me mostró más de lo que debería saber.-hubo un momento de silencio, Bones seguía procesando la información.

  
-Incluso...supe la relación que tenía con el otro yo de su línea de tiempo...cómo se conocieron...cómo se amaron...en ese entonces no concebía la idea de estar de alguna manera con Spock y... ¡demonios!...fue muy perturbador, sabes que no lo toleraba...

  
-Lo sé...entonces...tienes... ¿tenias...dos vínculos iguales? ¿Con dos Spocks diferentes?-ahora creía comprender los rastros de celos que detectó en la cara del joven semi vulcano cuando Jim hablaba de Selek. Aun así le seguía pareciendo algo estúpido por parte de Spock...

  
-No pienses mal...el vínculo con Selek era diferente...yo no era su Capitán así que el vínculo era sólo un eco de lo que tuvo con su Jim...pero...pude sentir como se desvanecía.-Jim se incorporó de la silla mientras se tocaba el pecho- quise ayudarle pero...dijo... que quería reunirse con su Capitán...Bones...sentí como se cortó mi vínculo con él...sentí que moría y yo con él.-la cara de dolor del joven comenzaba a preocupar a McCoy.

  
-Calma Jim...siéntate.-el rubio volvió a tomar asiento mientras respiraba profundo para calmarse.

  
-...si eso fue sólo un eco de un vínculo que no me pertenecía directamente... no quiero saber nunca ¡Nunca! cómo se sentiría si perdiera mi vínculo con Spock...si lo perdiera...no quiero ni pensarlo...-los sollozos del rubio comenzaron a apagarse y Bones no sabía que hacer o decir sólo que lo lamentaba mucho.

  
-Bones...no rompas tu vínculo...

  
-Jim...

  
-Es lo que él quería decirte...quería explicarte que los vulcanos no son del tipo romántico.

  
-Eso me ha quedado bastante claro.-McCoy bajo de la biocama y dio unos cuantos pasos, se sentía cansado y un poco golpeado pero comenzaba a entumirse y quería caminar.-

  
-Quieren verlo todo con lógica se escudan en que actúan por los instintos y la necesidad de saciarse...pero ambos hemos visto en la mente de nuestros vulcanos.-Bones frunció el ceño ante la palabra "nuestros", pero en realidad no le había desagradado del todo.- y sabemos de lo mucho que son capaces de amar...por eso lo defendiste en el comedor de la Academia ¿cierto?-si hubiese tenido un poco más de sangre en el cuerpo se habría ruborizado al recordar ese embarazoso momento...pero apenas se recuperaba de la pérdida.

  
-No me queda duda que tienen sentimientos y no creas que soy un estúpido como para esperar flores de parte de Sarek.-bufó con disgusto.- pero me ocultó toda esa cosa del pon...farr o lo que sea y yo...no puedo...no podría...

  
-¿Acostarte con él?-Jim encaró seriamente al médico.-mírame a los ojos y júrame que no sientes nada por él.-la mirada desafiante del rubio era tan intensa y los sentimientos del médico tan confusos que tuvo que desviar la mirada.

  
-No quiero ser su muñeco inflable Jim.

  
-Ya veo...tú...no crees que él pueda amarte...quedaste tan inseguro luego de tu divorcio...

  
-¡Cállate Jim!...

  
-..Que no puedes siquiera concebir la idea de que Sarek te ame...

  
-¡Basta!

  
-¡Y luego dices que yo soy el inmaduro!-el rubio no iba a callarse y aunque el médico había puesto su peor cara esta vez Jim no saldría corriendo.- estuviste hablando casi dos años con él, por holograma pero lo fuiste conociendo, te has unido mentalmente con él y aun así no quieres ver... ¡Lo que Sarek no puede decirte con palabras hoy todo Vafer-Tor lo ha visto con sus ojos!-Bones quedó pálido...caía en cuenta que por lo que pasó todo había quedado al descubierto...pensó en que tal vez en este momento Sarek estuviese en problemas por ello con los del Concejo Vulcano...

  
-Para nadie pasó desapercibido cómo te trajo corriendo en brazos hasta aquí y todas las horas que cuidó tu sueño para que no sufras algún daño neuronal mientras duraba la transfusión...si lo vieras...esta echo igual o más mierda que tú o yo...si eso no es amarte no sé qué carajo lo sea...  
Spock entró interrumpiendo la discusión.

  
-Capitán es mejor que nos vayamos.- Spock siempre le hablaba formal cuando estaban en servicio (pocas veces se le escapaba un Jim) pero su tono de voz venía con un enojo palpable.

  
-¿Qué sucede?

  
-Ya no requieren nuestra ayuda, y tomando en cuenta la situación creen que es mejor que el doctor termine de recuperarse en la Enterprise.  
-Acaso nos están echando de Vafer-Tor? ¿Qué ya no requieren la ayuda de nuestra tripulación?-Jim había dado órdenes al personal médico y voluntarios en general para apoyar...y ¿ahora querían que se vayan?

  
-Diría que...nosotros-dijo mirando tanto a Jim como a McCoy.- no somos bienvenidos.-la cara de Jim era de furia total...Bones estaba en blanco.

  
-¿Y el embajador? Quiero hablar con él.

  
-Me temo que Sarek no vendrá, debe prepararse para el ritual de kal'i'farr...

  
-...kal'i'farr...un momento...eso es un ritual de matrimonio... ¿Tu padre va a casarse?

  
-En efecto.

  
-Pero... ¿con quién?-el rubio miraba a Bones esperando alguna reacción pero aún nada.-Spock esto no tiene sentido

  
-En realidad es lo más lógico. Solo el 40% de las gestantes sobrevivió y se prevé que sólo el 25% logre no perder el producto debido a lo acontecido y dado que mi...que Sarek está siendo presionado para contraer matrimonio ha elegido a una hembra humana que al parecer guarda sentimientos por él.-Bones permanecía callado.-Jim...Capitán...no perdamos más el tiempo...

  
-Entiendo...-el rubio se volteó ferozmente a McCoy.-Ya estarás contento...se ha resuelto tu problema. Vendremos en unos momentos por ti.- y dicho esto salió furioso junto con Spock.

* * *

 

En algún momento de nuestras vidas, hemos deseado que algún sueño se haga realidad. Como por ejemplo casarnos con la persona que admiramos...ya sea un gran artista...un gobernante...un embajador...pero usualmente ponemos los pies sobre la tierra y seguimos adelante, eso fue precisamente lo que hizo Perrin Landover pero sus pasos la llevaron de vuelta al punto del que quiso alejarse por considerarlo algo improbable...

  
Desde niña le interesó la historia, y la restauración de objetos antiguos, especialmente los vulcanos. Sentía una fascinación por la raza de sangre de cobre casi comparable con la que Sarek sentía por los humanos... y ahora a sus 21 años como recién egresada, había tenido la oportunidad de apoyar con la restauración del planeta, era de las pocas voluntarias no vulcanas que se les permitía restaurar preciados objetos que lograron salvarse y de recrear otros en el nuevo planeta. Era realmente una genio y su comprensión y aceptación por la lógica rompían todo molde de la típica rubia tonta.

Ella era rubia, hermosa e inteligente. Pero ni su comprensión de la lógica pudo contener que la admiración que sentía por el embajador Sarek se convirtiera en algo más y aunque éste apreciara sus talentos intelectuales innatos, jamás la había visto como mujer. El ataque de los extremistas le había impedido subir a la lanzadera para volver a la tierra. Ya había concluido sus trabajos por lo que no le quedaba más que despedirse, empacar y volver a París.

La mañana del ataque no pudo despedirse del embajador ya que este estaba en reunión con Selek. Pero no le agrado lo poco que pudo ver... Sarek no tenía el mismo porte altivo de siempre, estaba cabizbajo y si no fuera porque los vulcanos no lloran podría jurar que vio como unas lágrimas luchaban por querer salir de sus ojos. Ese no era el mismo vulcano de siempre...ese no podía ser el Gran Sarek...luego sobrevino el ataque...el caos...y hasta hace unos minutos una brutal reunión en el Concejo Vulcano. En realidad no había sido su intención pero al escuchar las fuertes discusiones se quedó a oír tras las puertas...  
Selek...había muerto y con él la mayor parte de las esperanzas de repoblar nuevo vulcano.

No había muchas gestantes sobrevivientes y por algún motivo T'Lar estaba siendo demasiado cruel con Sarek...parecía que lo culpaba de todo y lo avergonzaba porque al parecer el embajador había sido rechazado por la persona que él había escogido como pareja...  _¿Pero quién sería capaz de rechazarlo?_ Se preguntaba la joven en silencio.

-Si tu T'hy'la considera de urgencia cortar su vínculo hay una manera para no dañarlo, sobre todo en su actual condición y podría resultar...beneficioso.-decía la anciana vulcana.

-Cualquier otra forma que evite dañarlo estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo.

-Si se lleva a cabo kal'i'farr.-el vulcano se puso serio.- una vez que te hayas unido mental y físicamente con alguna elegida, tu vínculo con el médico quedará roto.

-De acuerdo.-Sarek estaba decidido y Perrin no pudo evitar jadear de sorpresa por todo lo que acababa de escuchar...pero no tomó en cuenta que los vulcanos tienen excelente sentido auditivo por lo que su dejo de sorpresa no pasó desapercibido. Unos guardias abrieron la puerta y la chica quedó descubierta.

-Muchacha...acércate.-dijo T'Lar y Perrin obedeció muerta de vergüenza y nervios.

  
-Creo que la señorita Landover no necesita presentación. Hemos sido testigos de sus majestuosos talentos para la restauración aunque al parecer también gusta de espiar tras las puertas.

  
-Discúlpeme no era mi intención...

  
-La ayuda que nos has brindado supera tu falta.

  
-Gracias.-la chica hizo una reverencia.- no entorpeceré más sus discusiones.

  
-Espera un momento.-le dijo la vulcana.

  
-Sarek, es evidente tu preferencia por los humanos. ¿No sería lógico desposar a una hembra humana para poder tener descendencia?-Perrin casi se va de espaldas y Sarek simplemente parecía ver un punto a la nada...su mirada estaba perdida.

  
-Sería apropiado.-respondió el vulcano sin emoción.

  
-Señorita Landover, sería algo precipitado sugerirle un matrimonio con Sarek? Su conocimiento de nuestra cultura será bien apreciado en los años venideros.

  
-Yo...yo...-Perrin no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que sintió que se desmayaría.

  
-A menos que considere esta propuesta como impropia en ese caso me disculpo...

  
-Sería un gran honor para mí ser la esposa de Sarek y si...y si él está de acuerdo...acepto.

  
-¿Sarek?

  
-Pueden disponer los preparativos. Que la ceremonia se realice lo más pronto posible.- dijo el vulcano antes de salir de la sala sin siquiera mirar a su futura esposa.

* * *

 

Jim reunió a la tripulación en los hangares de Vafer-Tor dándole las órdenes de abordar la Enterprise. Saldrían de ahí lo más rápido posible, el desplante de los vulcanos era una bofetada a su persona y a su gente pero si eso era lo que ellos querían…lo único que esperaba era que empezara la ceremonia de despedida de los fallecidos…quería estar presente para despedir a Selek…

-Jim…-el joven semi vulcano se acercó al rubio.-hay…otra noticia que te parecerá desagradable…

-¿Otra? ¿Qué otro insulto recibiremos del Concejo Vulcano eh?

-Hace unas horas, mientras dormías…se llevó a cabo el ritual de despedida de los fallecidos…ni siquiera Sarek se enteró de esto hasta que fue convocado-Jim palideció pero seguidamente se enrojeció de la cabeza a los pies y golpeó con furia una de las paredes metálicas.

-¡Jim!- Spock tomó la mano del rubio que temblaba y goteaba sangre.- ¡Tu enojo no justifica que te causes daño!

-¡Debí estar ahí! ¡Selek no fue sólo un embajador de vulcano, también fue un alto Oficial de la Flota Estelar, él debió recibir los honores que le correspondían! …-se soltó del agarre de Spock.- esto ha sido demasiado…y lo que le están haciendo a Sarek…no voy a permitirlo…Spock, ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

* * *

 

El matrimonio se llevó a cabo de manera apresurada. T´Lar se encargó de presidir el ritual del nuevo vínculo tal y como lo haría cuando se comprometen los vulcanos desde que tienen 7 años. Fue difícil pero se logró que las mentes de Sarek y Perrin se fusionaran. Durante la fusión, Sarek pudo sentir como parte de la mente de Leonard era arrancada de su mente. Fue doloroso y se preguntaba con preocupación si el médico también podría estar sintiendo alguna secuela de esto. Lo que menos deseaba era causarle algún dolor o inconveniente a Leonard. La ceremonia terminó y oficialmente estaba casado de nuevo. Pero no con quien debería ser. No con su T'hy'la. Pero si Leonard no lo quería en su vida y ésta era la manera menos peligrosa de cortar el vínculo. Lo haría.

Sólo faltaba concretar el último paso para acabar con el vínculo. La unión física con su esposa.

Mientras eran escoltados hacia sus aposentos el vulcano sintió algo extraño, algo le decía que se mantuviera alerta. En un determinado punto del recorrido los nuevos esposos debían continuar solos y le resultaba un poco inusual que los guardias no detectaran alguna señal de alarma. Perrin y Sarek llegaron a las puertas de sus aposentos, la chica lucia nerviosa.

-Esto ha sido demasiado apresurado…en realidad nunca pregunté si yo era de tu agrado.- decía la chica sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Eso es irrelevante.-la fría respuesta de Sarek provocó una enorme decepción en la joven que no pudo ser ocultada, el vulcano se dio cuenta y supo que la joven no merecía ser tratada de esa manera, después de todo ahora era su esposa…era ilógico pero quería disculparse con ella…pensaba en que Leonard se enojaría por lo grosero que había sido…le habían arrancado una parte de su Katra pero aún no podía dejar de pensar en él…

Las puertas de su habitación se abrieron intempestivamente y recibió un poderoso pellizco vulcano que normalmente no le habría causado mayor problema pero a falta de la muy necesaria meditación y sumado al dolor por el vínculo casi roto, provocó que se desmayara no sin antes darse cuenta que era su propio hijo el causante del ataque.

Perrin iba a gritar pero Jim salió también de la oscuridad de las habitaciones y le tapó la boca.

-Lo siento…señora Sarek pero vamos a robarnos al novio… ¡Spock pellízcala también!

La chica sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello y ya no supo más…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: jajaja pinchi Jim lo amo xD jajaja y al Spock también… y bueno el próximo capi es el último, fue un placer escribir este shipp crack y me alegro que les haya gustado LOS AMO SON LO MÁXIMO, ya saben si gustan alguna sugerencia puedo ver cómo lo agrego al final…por lo pronto sé que Bones quiere lemon (admítelo Beatriz!) xDDDD ¿Y ustedes que dicen?...


	8. Secreto a voces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic está hecho sólo por mero entretenimiento. Todos los derechos de Star Trek les corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

Enterprise, 5 minutos después de robarse a Sarek.

 

Las puertas de los aposentos de Bones se abrieron y dos figuras masculinas entraron dirigiéndose directo hacia el dormitorio en donde el médico estaba en aparente estado de coma entre sus sábanas ya que sus nada sigilosos compañeros mantenían una conversación escandalosa mientras depositaban un peso muerto a su lado en la cama.

 

 -Ok, todo listo ¿Cómo en cuánto tiempo crees que despierte?-el rubio se llevó las manos a los costados en posición triunfante se sentía victorioso y la chispa de su carácter volvió teniendo la seguridad en el éxito de la empresa que llevaban a cabo.

 

 -Debido a los recientes factores que han afectado su estado físico deduzco que despertará en unos 10 minutos.

 

-¡Tan pronto!

 

-De haber estado en perfecto estado de salud no se habría desmayado en primera estancia....-respondió Spock con seguridad.

 

-Tienes razón, en otras circunstancias tu padre nos habría dado una paliza.-el semi vulcano asintió afirmativamente.

 

-Y Bones... ¿En cuánto tiempo?

 

-Entre 8 y 12 horas.-el rubio le miró con preocupación. -no te preocupes, te aseguro que fui en extremo cuidadoso con el Doctor al aplicarle el pellizco, su vulnerable estado atrasará el tiempo en que recupere la conciencia; por otro lado el descanso le será favorable para su completa recuperación.

 

-Lo sé. Necesita un buen descanso, pero como el mismo dijo...es un pésimo paciente.

 

 -Concuerdo con ello, es algo que ambos tienen en común.-el rubio le miró con una sonrisa y volvió su atención a los dos hombres desmayados en la cama.

 

-Creo que esto es romántico.

-...difiero totalmente...-a Spock no le terminaba de agradar la situación en general al fin y al cabo se trataba de un vínculo entre su padre y Bones, eso no dejaba de ser raro.

 

-¿Si?-el rubio se acercó al semi vulcano y llevo sus manos tras la nuca de este.

-¿Qué considerarías que es romántico entonces?- Jim hizo afán de acercarse a los labios de Spock pero este esquivó la acción.

 

 -Por favor Capitán...Jim...no enfrente de mi padre...-el otro hizo un puchero infantil.

 

-¡Pero sigue desmayado!- Spock tomó las manos de su pareja y las entrelazó con las suyas en un íntimo acto vulcano.

 

-Y no lo estará durante mucho tiempo más, lo prudente es retirarnos.-el rubio rodó los ojos con fastidio pero le dio la razón a Spock, de verdad que no quería recibir una paliza del embajador.

 

Los chicos salieron no sin antes dejar la habitación fuertemente encriptada de tal manera que los hombres encerrados no pudieran salir hasta que....”arreglaran sus diferencias” y Spock o Jim decidieran liberarlos.

 

-Haré la primer guardia en el puente, debes descansar también, calculo que tenemos unas 36 horas antes de que la Federación nos encuentre.-el pelinegro no pudo ocultar su inquietud por el lio en el que estaban metidos ahora.

 

-Bien, te relevo en el siguiente turno...- el rubio tomó al otro del brazo mientras le plantaba un fuerte y demandante beso.-no me iba a quedar con las ganas cariño.-

Jim le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió a sus habitaciones dejando a Spock pensando seriamente en mandar todo al carajo y seguir a ese provocativo rubio seductor...

* * *

 

 

El brillo del sol hacia mella en sus ojos. ¿Por qué sentía como si hubiera ido de parranda a una taberna de Aberdeen con Scotty? Bones se incorporó un poco de la cama quedando sentado, se llevó la mano al hombro izquierdo y recordó al culpable...bueno...a los culpables de su "coma inducido" sabía que necesitaba reposo luego de la transfusión de sangre pero ¡recibir un pellizco vulcano a la fuerza era demasiado!

 

-Oh maldito Hijo de Pu*.- se levantó y se quitó la camisa dirigiéndose hacia su closet con la intención de ponerse el uniforme y salir a partirle la cara a Jim y a su novio verde. Se quitó el pantalón quedando en ropa interior y tomó la camisa y pantalón del uniforme, estaba a punto de ponerse la ropa cuando...

 

-Leonard...

 

-¡MALDITASEA! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!- Bones se llevó las manos al cuerpo tratando de cubrirse mientras su cerebro corría a mil por hora tratando de buscar alguna explicación del por qué Sarek estaba en un rincón de su cuarto aparentemente terminando alguna sesión de meditación.

 

El embajador portaba un elegante traje ceremonial oscuro, sentado sobre sus talones, la espalda recta y sus manos entrelazadas ligeramente apoyadas sobre su regazo…y esa maldita cara sin emociones que muchas veces quiso golpear. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de una visión pero "la visión" comenzó a incorporarse serenamente.

 

-No te incomodaré. Estaré en tu recibidor mientras te vistes.- el vulcano salió como si nada y McCoy no pudo producir ningún sonido.

 

“ _¿En mi recibidor? ¿Por qué no te largas de mi habitación en primer lugar...cómo rayos...qué haces aquí?"_ Bones tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas sin respuesta las cuales se resumieron en un culpable...James T. Kirk.

 

-...Voy a matar a ese mocoso...-se vistió apresuradamente y corrió hacia las puertas tratando de omitir la presencia de Sarek, tipeó con fuerza el panel al costado, las puertas no abrían. ¡Qué sorpresa! Arrancó furiosamente el panel removiendo aquí y allá los cables. Nada.

 

-¡Me lleva la....PTM!!- caminó hacia el comunicador en su pared, casi hunde el botón cuando lo golpeó con fuerza.

 

-James Tiberius Kirk, como no abras esta maldita puerta voy a...- del otro lado de la bocina sólo se podía escuchar interferencia. Con ambos puños cerrados golpeó la pared con rabia.

 

Estaba  encerrado con Sarek quien sabe Dios desde a qué horas y estaba seguro que Jim y su cómplice verde no iban a abrir las puertas hasta que se resolviera el "problema" del vínculo. _Esto no puede estar pasando esto no puede estar pasando esto no puede... no…-_ Bones se negaba siquiera a voltear y dar la cara a su compañero de "celda".

 

-Leonard, trata de tranquilizarte, aún no te has recuperado del todo...-el médico volteó con su usual enojo.

 

 -¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo maldita sea? ¿Desde hace cuánto que estamos encerrados?

 

-Calculo unas 9 horas desde el momento en que recuperé la conciencia.-el médico le miró fijamente intrigado.

 

-¿9 horas? ¿Por qué carajo no me despertaste?

-Evalué tu estado y necesitabas reposo.-Leonard rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de repasar mentalmente la situación.

 

\- Entonces...también te trajeron a la fuerza...

 

-Diría que me privaron de libertad, y como sabes, el secuestro hacia algún miembro de la embajada constituye una falta grave que sin duda ocasionará una corte marcial para el Capitán y el Primer Oficial.

 

El medico guardó silencio mientras procesaba todo. Era verdad.  Si bien, McCoy deseaba desollar a esos estúpidos no pudo evitar el sentir preocupación por el hecho de que sus carreras en la Flota estuviesen en peligro.

 

-Media galaxia debe estar buscándote, tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí y tratar de arreglar su estupidez.-el vulcano asintió y antes de comenzar a hablar, el médico ya se encontraba revisando unos estantes con sus pertenencias. No se sorprendió mucho al comprobar que no tenía su padd ni instrumentos médicos.

Habían saqueado su habitación de manera que no pudiese encontrar algo útil para poder escapar. Lo único que les dejaron fueron unas bolsas de provisiones tipo militar que utilizaban para las expediciones más largas, les alcanzaría cuando mucho para 3 días. Encima de las bolsas encontró un papel que podía leerse con la letra de Jim. _“Tienen 72 horas para arreglar sus asuntos...ya sabes que hacer Bones... ¡Ve con todo! *guiño guiño* Te quiere Jim xxx”-_ McCoy arrugó el papel y lo mando a volar, no podía creer cómo es que en algún momento de su vida decidió forjar una amistad con un idiota descerebrado como el rubio.

 

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado o vas a ayudarme?- le preguntó con enojo a Sarek quien se había limitado a observar la palpable desesperación y despliegue de ira de Leonard.

 

-He tenido el tiempo suficiente como para analizar la situación.-se acercó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, McCoy estaba demasiado enojado como para reaccionar a ello.- pero primero debes serenarte.

 

-¡No soy un duende de sangre verde para contener mi puto enojo! Y no ayuda en nada que estés parado sin hacer nada.-el castaño le sostuvo la mirada y Sarek lo contemplo de manera compasiva lo que hizo sino enojar aún más al médico.-si sabes la forma de sacarnos de acá habla de una vez.

 

-En efecto, pero primero, permíteme.- el vulcano levantó la mano derecha e hizo afán de colocarla en el rostro de Leonard, éste reaccionó empujando la mano.

 

 -¿Qué demonios pretendes?

 

 -No es recomendable permanecer en el estado alterado en el que te encuentras. Permíteme transmitirte calma -volvió a levantar la mano y Bones dio un largo paso hacia atrás.

 

-No.

 

-Leonard...

 

-¡No quiero que lo hagas!- aparte del enojo, McCoy también sentía dolor.

 

Desde el día en que Jim le contó sobre el vínculo T’hy’la no podía sino sentirse traicionado, no negaba que cuando Sarek le ayudó en Vafer-Tor tuvo la sensación de que éste podría realmente sentir algo por él pero el hecho que se haya casado con la primera tipa que salió de la nada era la confirmación de que al estúpido verdoso sólo le interesaba tener en donde meter su verde pito y no morir en su tiempo.

 

-Insisto.- le respondió el embajador determinado a calmar al otro. Y tal como la vez en que se conocieron, comenzaron una casi cómica pelea de manos sólo que esta vez era Bones quien lo apartaba y fue esta vez Sarek el que entrelazó una de sus manos con las contrarias distrayendo al castaño, aprovechó esto para posicionar la mano libre en los puntos psi del otro.

 

 -Mi mente a tu mente.- Leonard quedó tan sorprendido que no pudo resistirse al movimiento, no así su mente que trató de bloquear la intromisión del Katra ajeno.-mis pensamientos a los tuyos.- la tibia calidez era difícil de explicar, no sólo era una calidez física también era como si el alma de Sarek quisiera abrazar el alma de Bones a la fuerza, Leonard trató de evitarlo...en verdad trató...pero no habían transcurrido ni 30 segundos cuando sus barreras mentales cayeron por completo.

 

Fue como un click, un chasquido electrizante, sus Katras parecían llorar de felicidad mientras danzaban y se unificaban en una sola fuente dorada que unía sus cuerpos. Instantáneamente las emociones turbulentas de Bones fueron remplazadas por un mar de calma, la sensación era tan gratificante que el médico casi ronroneaba entre los brazos del vulcano.

 

 -Esto…es fascinante, nuestro vínculo se ha restaurado por completo...- dijo Sarek sin soltar al otro, al contrario, buscó atraer más al castaño hacia él para abrazarle sin encontrar algún tipo de resistencia por parte de Bones.

 

-Leonard...-susurró a milímetros de sus labios.-... crees que mi comportamiento es motivado por el deseo sexual de satisfacerme durante el Pon Farr… mereces saber...lo que he tenido que poner bajo control todo este tiempo...mi T'hy'la…

* * *

 

Meses atrás, mientras analizaban el fenómeno del vínculo, Sarek le enseñó a “mantener bajo llave” ciertas emociones que deseara poner en estricta privacidad de tal forma que durante sus experimentos ninguno se viera abochornado por exponer sus más oscuros pensamientos, no era como si al propósito quisieran hurgar en la mente del otro pero era evidente que sus Katras deseaban explorarse hambrientamente y era mejor mantener a raya a sus inquietas almas. Al menos eso creyeron conveniente.

 

 Cuando comenzaron a generar sentimientos uno al otro se reafirmó que tal decisión era la más conveniente para no exponer que no sólo sus Katras se encontraban hambrientos de explorarse. Sarek se dio cuenta que debió ser más sincero con su T´hy´la y no avergonzarse al admitir haber generado un sentimiento tan ilógico como el amor.

Selek se lo había advertido… “Leonard debe saber”…así que como dice Bones en uno de sus tantos dichos humanos “más vale tarde que nunca” Sarek revivió lo momentos desde que le conoció y con ello todas las impresiones que tuvo acerca de él para que Bones pudiera saber todo, absolutamente todo durante esa fusión mental.

Respeto, por un recién egresado de la academia que se convirtió en Jefe de Oficiales Médicos en medio de una tragedia.

 

Agradecimiento, por la ayuda médica brindada a su gente.

 

Enojo, cuando el médico quiso salvarlo a la fuerza.

 

Miedo, sorpresa, incredulidad al descubrir que era su T’hy’la.

 

Deseo...frenado con dificultad. Al formarse el vínculo el instinto por reclamarlo era tan fuerte que por un momento nubló el dolor por su recién perdida.

 

Preocupación por no saber cómo abordar una situación desconocida, Sarek se preocupaba por no violar su privacidad y no incomodarle, lo que menos deseaba era perjudicarlo.

 

También le transmitió cómo su corazón se agitaba con desespero cada que él se encontraba en peligro, Leonard se sintió avergonzado ya que el vulcano le hizo sentir cómo su Katra gritaba desesperadamente por el Katra de Sarek y a su vez el Katra del pelinegro quería correr hacia su T'hy'la para socorrerlo.

 

De igual manera sentía felicidad, e incremento del respeto cuando comenzaron a conocerse más a través de los hologramas.

 

Muchas veces quiso decirle lo del vínculo pero el vulcano se sentía avergonzado y temía demasiado el rechazo, pero callar fue un error ya que por ello el rechazo  terminó sucediendo aquella noche después del ataque de parte de los orionitas.

 

 El sentimiento de pérdida y devastación era equivalente al día que lo conoció tras la pérdida de Vulcano y su esposa, dolía hasta la última fibra de su ser.

 

Recién había vuelto a sentir miedo, cuando los extremistas atacaron Vafer-Tor, no importara cuanto Bones lo rechazara, quería protegerlo y sería capaz de cualquier cosa...inclusive romper el vínculo de la manera menos perjudicial para su T’hy’la  si eso significaba que Leonard sería feliz y estaría seguro....en resumidas cuentas...Sarek lo amaba....y era una angustiante y profunda agonía el tener que soportar el rechazo de su compañero de vinculo.

 

“ _Desde que se formó nuestro vínculo me traicionan los deseos, deseo sentir, sentirte, mostrarte cuanto me importas, pero los vulcanos no somos así, he frenado mis urgencias ilógicas porque creí era lo más conveniente…me equivoqué”_

La feroz embestida de emociones del vulcano afectó a Leonard al punto de un colapso nervioso, pero la energía dorada de su vínculo lo rodeó por completo devolviéndole la paz. Después de unos minutos en los que permanecieron en ese estado pacífico se separaron muy a su pesar terminando la fusión.

 

-Sarek... yo… no sé qué decirte.-se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Leonard estaba más calmado y el vulcano parecía haber recuperado su porte.

 

-¿Cómo has podido soportar todo esto? –Bones rompió el silencio.

 

-Debido a miles de años de acondicionamiento físico y mental los vulcanos hemos logrado dominar nuestros sentimientos, usando la lógica evitamos que nuestras raíces salvajes tomen posesión de nosotros, pero como bien sabes, eso no significa que seamos incapaces de sentir...Leonard...la lógica nos ofrece la serenidad que los humanos rara vez experimentan, sin embargo he actuado de manera…impropia… debido al desconocimiento de lo que nos estaba pasando y me temo que no supe cómo manejar esta situación de forma adecuada. Me disculpo si mis acciones te han ofendido.

 

-Yo…supongo…que también te debo disculpas...y...lo siento...pero debo procesar todo lo que acabas de mostrarme.-Bones no sabía que decir, sería una mentira decir que no siente nada por el vulcano, ¡Con una mierda! después de la fusión tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no besarle, pero debía admitir que Jim tenía razón, a consecuencia del divorcio jamás creyó volver a amar y con su malgenio, que sólo empeoró cuando su ex le quitó todo, dio por sentado que jamás alguien le aguantaría y menos que le amaran.

 

-Comprendo…-dijo Sarek.- eres mi T’hy’la y para mi raza eso implicaría que debes ser mi pareja, pero tu condición humana te exime de aceptarme.- el vulcano desvió la mirada en un gesto casi doloroso que no pasó desapercibido.-he aceptado tu rechazo hacia mí a pesar de que no es el actuar más lógico ya que a través del vínculo he podido ver lo que en verdad sientes al respecto.- Leonard se sonrojó de inmediato.-lo correcto era que sepas que los sentimientos hacia ti son genuinos pero nunca buscaré coaccionarte de alguna manera para que los correspondas.- el vulcano le dio la espalda sin esperar respuesta y se acercó hacia el panel de control de las puertas, para cuando McCoy reaccionó y se posicionó a su lado el vulcano terminaba de desenredar la maraña de cables que Bones casi arrancó en su ataque de ira.

 

-Creo que, puedo comprender el por qué mencionaste que ellos dos te “Sacarían canas verdes”- dijo Sarek por fin entendiendo la colorida frase del humano, Bones refunfuño rememorando varias de sus hazañas.

 

\- ¡Ni que lo digas, cuando esos mocosos unen sus fuerzas son realmente imposibles!- respondió Bones mientras veía con curiosidad cómo el vulcano colocaba los cables con presteza en conductos contrarios, esto provocó varias chispas que saltaron en sus manos.

 

-¿Estás demente?- el médico tomó las manos de Sarek evaluando su estado, en realidad las chispas habían sido bastante inofensivas y el vulcano estaba ileso pero no se negó a las atenciones del médico, éste no tardó en darse cuenta que prácticamente estaba acariciando las manos del vulcano y eso era una acción impropia.

 

-Lo siento, no fue intencional.- Bones se disculpó y tomó distancia, Sarek inhaló como conteniéndose de no hacer algo imprudente.

 

-Lo sé, no te preocupes.

 

\- No tengo mi instrumental médico deja de hacer estupideces, Jim es un Hacker experto y con la ayuda de Spock dudo que  causando un corto se abran las puertas.- el vulcano levantó una ceja y a continuación volvió a dirigirse hacia el panel.

 

-En realidad, no es eso lo que planeo hacer.- colocó los dos últimos cables que estaban sueltos y las puertas se abrieron sin necesidad de explotar algo.

 

-Yo le enseñé a Spock todo lo que sabe sobre computadoras.-y salió como si nada con su mirada altiva y casi arrogante.-McCoy emitió un suspiro mientras gruñía y torcía los labios.

 

-Vulcanos…verdes engreídos…-el médico también adoptó su usual fachada malhumorada aunque siendo sincero, por dentro se sentía malditamente feliz.

* * *

 

Las pasadas 32 horas fueron un calvario para Leonard. Bueno, en realidad para todos los involucrados en el rapto del embajador. Nunca en su vida se había sentido como objeto de investigación o como gusano a punto de ser diseccionado por un montón de vulcanos que parecían juzgarlo con sus miradas.

 

Habían vuelto a Vafer-Tor, a enfrentarse a lo inevitable. Era verdad que no pasó desapercibido el incidente, pero tanto los voluntarios de la Federación como los vulcanos estaban centrados en brindar apoyo a raíz del atentado de los extremistas, así que cuando llegaron fueron dirigidos casi secretamente hacia la sala del concejo en donde les esperaba una brutal regañina vulcana.

 

Se les acusó de todo lo que podían y Leonard nunca se pudo imaginar que aquellos verdosos podrían insultarlo con tanta formalidad…” _Pero qué carajo les pasa si yo no he hecho nada_ ”

 

-No pretendo levantar cargos, ellos utilizaron el último recurso para unirme a mi T´hy´la, en todo caso me disculpo por mi actuar ilógico, no debí ocultarles lo que pasaba entre el Jefe de Oficiales Médico de la Enterprise y yo.

 

-Es comprensible que te avergonzaras.- habló T´Lar con una voz filosa y dispuesta a ofender.- el humano que elegiste es de clase baja.- su expresión xenofóbica y clasista causó conmoción inclusive entre los miembros del concejo, Leonard pudo sentir como la sangre del vulcano comenzaba a arder en enojo.

 

-Con todo respeto, su afirmación está fuera de lugar…

 

-Mire señora.- Leonard habló interrumpiendo a su vulcano quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no estallar de enojo, ya se había quedado callado lo suficiente.- ni él ni yo pedimos esto, no sé cuál sea su problema con los humanos o cualquier otra especie pero sus afirmaciones contradicen los ideales de la Federación e inclusive los proverbios de Surak.- la sala entera quedó callada.- su pasado “emocional” provocó que su civilización casi se destruyera en el pasado, e inclusive hoy en día acabamos de ser testigos de cómo los extremistas retuercen esas ideologías sólo para demostrar que las pizcas de su xenofobia y salvajismo aún se encuentran presentes en algunos de ustedes. Podrá insultarme todo lo que quiera pero nuestra decisión no está bajo su control.- Leonard tomó de la mano a Sarek, ese acto provocó varios jadeos de sorpresa e incredulidad, inclusive el vulcano no lo esperaba.- es ilógico no aceptar lo inevitable ¿No cree?

 

Lo que siguió a esto fue un duro debate en el que tanto Leonard como Jim demostraron haber aprendido lo suficiente de sus vulcanos. Sarek y Spock no podían estar más orgullosos de sus T´hy´las.

 

Un par de horas después el concejo entero tuvo que ofrecer unas disculpas y exonerarlos de cualquier posible cargo. Pero pasada la emoción inicial Leonard se quedó pensando…” _Admití estar en una relación con Sarek… ¿Qué carajo acabo de hacer?_

Sobre todo cuando quedaron en consenso por unanimidad de que el status de la relación entre el Embajador de Nuevo Vulcano y el Jefe de Oficiales Médico de la Enterprise así como la relación entre el Capitán y el Primer Oficial de la misma quedaría en estricto clasificado por los altos mandos, un “Secreto a voces” había dicho el rubio ya que sería algo notorio pero nadie podría decir nada al respecto.

 

Sarek tuvo que quedarse unos momentos más para expresar sus disculpas hacia la joven Perrin, mientras tanto los demás solicitaron permiso para quedarse y apoyar a en lo que requerían luego del atentado.

 

Fue agotador, pero les ofreció otra cosa en qué pensar, Leonard no supo de Sarek hasta finalizado el segundo día de su estancia cuando se dirigía a las habitaciones que le ofrecieron para descansar. El vulcano se encontraba aparentemente esperándolo en la entrada.

 

\- Debes estar agotado.

 

-Tú también.

 

\- En realidad no lo estoy.

 

-Yo tampoco…- los hombres se quedaron mirando, Leonard odiaba que a pesar de todo siguiera sintiéndose un poco nervioso cuando estaba con el vulcano.

 

\- … ¿Quieres pasar?...digo…creo que necesitamos hablar y no es conveniente estar en los pasillos…- el vulcano asintió y entraron a la habitación… definitivamente odiaba ponerse nervioso porque sentía que comenzaba a decir tonterías, más  cuando el vulcano lo miraba de aquella manera tan intensa…

 

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer?-lanzó el médico rompiendo la tensión y el vulcano sólo levantó una ceja.

  
-Me parece que evitamos una corte marcial contra El Capitán y mi hijo.

  
-¡No me refiero a eso orejón! Admitimos estar en una relación y...bueno...

  
-El vínculo que compartimos es mucho más que una simple relación...

  
-¡No por el vínculo! no somos pareja sentimental...no lo somos.

  
-Lo sé. Y como te he dicho, no voy a coaccionarte para aceptar.

  
-Pero...y la chica con la que te casaste estás seguro de...

  
-El vínculo formado forzosamente durante el ritual se desvaneció al restablecerse el nuestro ya le he ofrecido disculpas…-Bones se tocaba el entrecejo algo frustrado.

 

-Creo que debo ser claro contigo. No somos pareja, puede que pusimos en su lugar a esos ancianos y que todos piensen que estamos juntos pero en este momento no estoy seguro de...que pueda...y tú...en algún momento tendrás el Pon Farr y la necesidad de...-el vulcano entendió perfectamente, y le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

  
-Comprendo.

  
-Si no acepto buscarás a alguien que…

  
-No. 

  
-Pero, podrías morir.

  
-No es probable. Aunque tenga la certeza de que me negaré a tomar pareja, estoy seguro que buscaran a alguien para calmar la traición de mi cuerpo por un estado que no puedo controlar.

  
-Ya veo...-el sólo pensar que Sarek podría morir le asustaba tanto como le enojaba imaginarle con alguien, y aunque trató de esconder sus pensamientos algunos de estos escaparon de él y fueron percibidos por el vulcano quien emitió una semi sonrisa... _espera...¿Fue esa una sonrisa seductora?..._

  
-La paciencia es una virtud.-el embajador se acercó lentamente como gato sin dejar de mirar a su presa y con esas palabras le transmitió en subtexto _"Esperaré pacientemente a que tomes una decisión"_

  
-Tu paciencia podría costarte la vida.- el médico se relamió los labios y los verdes ojos se clavaron en ese movimiento.- ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte?..¡A la mierda todo! Si lo admitía...estaba coqueteando con Sarek y le gustaba mucho.

  
-Creo que en este caso es aplicable el dicho terrestre..."El que no arriesga no gana".-y el pelinegro le siguió el juego alternando su mirada entre los ojos y los labios de Leonard...ya no iba a guardarse sus emociones...al menos no con su T’hy’la'.

  
-Odio que usen mis dichos en mi contra.-y fue así que Bones dio el primer paso, en realidad no tenía por qué frenarse, eran dos hombres adultos que deseaban esto por lo que colocando la mano derecha sobre la mejilla del otro, inspiró profundamente y rozó los labios contrarios con los suyos...ni siquiera podía considerarse un beso pero la simple acción provocó que el pulso de ambos comenzara a elevarse...el vulcano lo atrajo un poco fuerte y se disculpó por ello con la mirada...aún no podía controlar su fuerza en una situación en donde comenzaba a perder la cordura, lo rodeó con los brazos ahora un poco más lento subiendo por su espalda, sus labios terminaron de juntarse…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Lo sé van a matarme por dejarlo ahí pero tengo problemas con la sukulemcia sooo se acepta apoyo plis soy un asco en escenas hot, ya tengo gran parte escrito pero siento que ahhh como que no xDD plis si les gustó aunque sea un poquito agradecería sus comentarios. Gracias especiales a LexSilverStar y Maria Nazareth que me animan a publicar. Nada más falta la sukulemcia y el epílogo… díganme…Sarek y Leonard merecen su final feliz??? xD  
> Pd: Perrin nunca fue una Mary Sue, en realidad Perrin es canon y fue una excelente esposa, casi me da pena que Leonard le baje a Sarek lol.


	9. Larga vida y prosperidad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic está hecho sólo por mero entretenimiento. Todos los derechos de Star Trek les corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

 

Al principio fueron simples roces, habituándose al calor de los labios del otro, hasta que el vulcano acarició la piel contraria con su lengua gruñendo satisfactoriamente cuando el castaño entreabrió la boca permitiéndole acceso.

 

Bones se erizó al sentir la tibia y húmeda lengua introducirse cautelosamente, el hombre no era reconocido por su gran paciencia así que instó al otro a profundizar el beso por lo que en segundos el torpe beso se convirtió en una feroz demostración de lo mucho que se deseaban.

 

 El embajador comprendió rápidamente la mecánica de un beso apasionado y comenzó a llevar el ritmo, probando toda la cavidad, succionando, mordiendo, el médico admitía que hasta para saber besar hay que ser un puto genio, el vulcano lo era y bastante bueno, debido a la forma en que lo saboreaba entre sus labios comenzaba a derretirse. En determinado momento Sarek tuvo que parar ya que sintió que comenzaba a ser demasiado rudo, aunque Bones no parecía quejarse de ello, trató de calmar su respiración agitada y dejar que el otro tome aire.

   
-¿Estoy siendo demasiado brusco?- preguntó con voz jadeante.

  
-¿Qué?- preguntó un muy atontado Leonard tratando de comprender lo que le decían.- Ahh, para nada...- durante tanto tiempo se privó de esta clase de emociones, se juró a sí mismo no volver a caer en los encantos de alguien, pero ahora mismo mandaba todo al carajo, deseaba sentirse amado y le enternecía saber que el vulcano deseaba amarlo pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

 

Dejó que el vulcano volviera a besarle estrujándolo entre sus brazos, acariciándose mutuamente, pero siempre manteniendo cierta distancia ya que era un primer contacto, estaban siendo lo más cautelosos posible… hasta que el mayor se friccionó "accidentalmente" en la entrepierna del médico y este se separó jadeante y sorprendido al descubrir que el vulcano tenía un gran y duro problemilla entre las piernas.

  
-Oh…vaya...- Sarek percibió la leve incomodidad del otro y se separó un poco pero sin soltarle.

  
-Estoy… avergonzado por esto...creí poder controlar mis reacciones físicas…

  
-ya…ya veo…-debía admitir que esa revelación le halagaba pero Leonard no tenía planeado besarle en primer lugar y ahora se estaban encaminando en un viaje en donde ninguno de los dos se había aventurado antes.- yo creí que no podrías ponerte así fuera de la influencia del pon farr.

  
-Tu conocimiento sobre la biología vulcana es limitado.- el vulcano enarcó una ceja y Leonard no estaba seguro si este estaba filtreando o subestimando sus conocimientos médicos pero no le importó, es más le agradaba la actitud entre salvaje y tímida del otro.

  
-Eso es porque ustedes verdosos son muy recelosos con ello...-se relamió los labios.- podría diseccionarte y analizarte, o podríamos continuar con esto…en la cama.

 

 El mayor no necesitó más, notando que el otro estaba más que dispuesto  a seguir lo dirigió a la cama, Leonard permitió que el vulcano se posicionara sobre él no sin antes quitarse la camisa del uniforme que comenzaba a ser innecesaria.

 

Sarek volvió a tomar sus labios, de una manera necesitada, no quería ni pensar que su T´hy´la cambiara de parecer, comenzó a recorrer la mandíbula olfateando y lamiendo, bajando por la línea del cuello llegando hacia la clavícula, se hundió en el cuello del otro y permaneció un rato ahí oliendo, lamiendo y succionando, el castaño jadeaba…no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo el otro pero se sentía jodidamente bien hasta que a Sarek le dio por morderlo con fuerza.

   
-¡Ahh! ¿Pero qué hiciste? ¿Estás loco? -el médico lo apartó de un empujón mientras se levantaba de la cama y se tocaba la zona afectada, ¡el condenado verdoso le había mordido el cuello provocándole una herida sangrante!

 

-Sabes perfectamente la cantidad de bacterias que posee la boca y Ahh debo tratar esta herida o va a infectarse ¡Estúpido verdoso sí que sabes matar pasiones!-Leonard se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su botiquín médico, sacó unas hypos pero fue detenido antes de poder aplicárselas.

  
-Discúlpame, debí avisarte que esto podría pasar...es un poco inusual que mis sentidos nublen mi razón...

  
-Y te conviertas en un animal que quiere arrancarme pedazos ¡Gracias por el aviso! -hizo afán de aplicarse la hypo pero de nuevo fue detenido.

  
-Espera...no es necesario...-Sarek le quitó el medicamento mientras lo empujaba y atrapaba contra la pared cercana y su cuerpo.

 

-¿Qué...que haces? - el vulcano empezó a olfatear la mordida, Bones puso resistencia y lo empujó sin siquiera poder liberarse un poco del fuerte agarre del otro.

  
-Confía en mí...

  
-¡Eso es lo que estaba haciendo hasta que me mordiste!- el otro seguía respirando entre su cuello y clavícula causándole escalofríos entre placenteros y dolorosos por la herida, McCoy dio un pequeño salto cuando percibió la lengua caliente de Sarek recorrer un camino del hilo de sangre desde su pecho hasta el cuello, el vulcano lamiaba y succionaba la herida entre respiraciones agitadas, Leonard se resistía inútilmente entre jadeos.

  
-Basta...es una herida abierta...no seas ilógico detente....-poco a poco empezó a dejarse llevar aunque su razonamiento medico ponía resistencia.

  
-Nunca nadie me ha tratado de ilógico o me ha hecho perder la razón...hasta ahora.- el vulcano comenzó una lenta y metódica fricción y el médico jadeó al sentir la excitación del otro frotándose sobre la suya, jamás creyó que un "duende verde sin sentimientos" fuera tan apasionado... el vulcano entrelazaba sus manos con las contrarias en ávidas caricias totalmente eróticas para su raza,  Leonard comenzó a jadear audiblemente y se mordió el interior de los labios para evitar gemir más fuerte, aunque deseaba esto no podía evitar sentirse un poco apenado.

 

El vulcano le miró con un claro _“No tienes por qué sentirte apenado”_ a esas alturas su vínculo ardía y sus mentes eran una, no era necesario usar palabras para saber lo que pensaban.   
Estuvieron unos minutos entre besos y fricciones cuando  el vulcano captó un _“¡Te necesito ya!”_ ese pensamiento lo hizo gruñir  y levantar al castaño con brusquedad,  lo depositó en la cama prácticamente lanzándose encima de él mientras terminaban de deshacerse de las ropas que traían.

 

“Eres fascinante” “Tu olor es exquisito” “Mío, Mío, mi T´hy´la” estas y otras frases  se repetían constantemente a través del vínculo y Bones estaba tan excitado que ya no le importaba si el vulcano se ponía rudo y le hacía daño, total que era médico y podría curarse después, pero el otro no pensaba mismo a pesar de su estado, suficiente con la mordida.

 

 El médico no lo había notado pero Sarek exudaba gran cantidad de líquido pre seminal, este dirigió su mano hacia su propio miembro y recorrió su dura y palpitante extensión para tomar una cantidad del viscoso fluido… ¡Mierda! pensaba el médico mientras admitía que tal vez no sabía tanto de biología vulcana como creía, al menos no de la parte sexual… el fluido transparente resultó ser un excelente lubricante, el embajador fue cuidadoso al introducir un dígito en la estrecha entrada del otro quien contenía el aliento, el mayor comenzó  a repartir besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo mientras introducía y sacaba el primer dedo, como resultado Leonard comenzaba a gemir audiblemente y retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, introdujo un segundo dígito mientras aumentaba el vaivén de sus movimientos, el medico aruñaba fuertemente su espalda  y había perdido todo atisbo de vergüenza ya que no le importaba si ahora gemía con fuerza.

  
_“Fóllame ya maldita sea_ ” le ordenó el médico, aunque no fuese necesario ya que estaba a punto de tomarlo. Separó las piernas del otro y le dedicó una mirada completa al médico quien estaba  jadeante y sudoroso con la mirada llena de anticipación, deseo e impaciencia, su T’hy’la era hermoso de cabeza a pies y era suyo, completamente suyo…Sarek comenzó a introducirse mientras lo recibía una placentera y húmeda calidez, y de nuevo el médico demostró su falta de paciencia ya que envolvió sus piernas en las caderas del otro y empujó con fuerza obligando al otro a penetrarlo por completo. Gimieron audiblemente cuando estuvo por completo dentro de su estrechez, Leonard atacó sus labios mientras movía las caderas pidiendo que se muevas más y más rápido, estaba completamente enloquecido de placer.

_“No te contengas Sarek, duro, por favor, demuestra que me deseas…”_ pensaba, mientras el otro le embestía cada vez más y más fuerte más profundo, si en algún momento se preocupó por hacerle daño ese pensamiento se esfumó al captar los obscenos pensamientos de su T’hy’la que lo alentaban a ser lo más salvaje y lascivo posible con él. El médico le devolvió la mordida, más de una vez, no hubo parte del cuerpo de ambos que no haya sido explorada esa noche. El vulcano nunca había comprendido por que los humanos se entregaban a la pasión sin un fin reproductivo… ahora lo comprendía todo y le daba igual si no tenía lógica hacerlo por placer.

 

 Las inmorales embestidas, los obscenos chapoteos, los gritos de placer y dolor se volvieron uno al igual que ellos, su vínculo ardía en llamas, llamas que los consumían por completo hasta sentir  el delicioso e inconfundible ardor que les indicaba que estaban a punto de llegar… como el calor de una supernova que en la cúspide estalla en la luz más cegadora que podría existir....

* * *

 

 

A la mañana del tercer día de su estancia en Vafer-Tor los tripulantes de la Enterprise sabían que ya no había mucho más por hacer. Lo humanamente posible estaba hecho y Jim podía relajarse y salirse por un momento del modo Capitán y retozarse sin remordimientos entre los brazos de su ahora oficial novio vulcano.

 

Que los hayan reconocido como tal entre los altos mandos humanos y vulcanos era una enorme dicha y por lo rápido que se dio todo no había tenido tiempo de molestar a Bones al respecto.

Cuando los vio entrar en el puente luego de haberlos dejado encerrados, supo de un vistazo que su amigo no había hecho nada para arreglar las cosas con Sarek. ¡¿Cómo es que no lo aprovechó si se lo había servido en bandeja de plata?!

 

Pero ahora que estaban en Vafer-Tor podían ocupar ese último día para aprovecharlo de la mejor manera posible...con esa idea en mente miró la hora, el médico ya debería estarse alistando, pasó por las habitaciones de Bones y llamó sin recibir respuesta.

  
-¡Bones! ¡Bonesy! ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Abre o entraré sabes que soy capaz de...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que la puerta se abrió teniendo frente a él a un muy serio (prácticamente enfadado) embajador vulcano. 

  
-¡Santo cielo! Emm yoo...lo…lo lamento ehh.- Jim miró dos y tres veces para cerciorarse de no haber tocado en la habitación equivocada pero no.

 Era la habitación de Bones y por la apariencia del vulcano quien lucía desarreglado, con sus ropas mal puestas y unas marcas que resaltaban de su cuello, le daba una muy muy clara idea de lo que había pasado en los aposentos del médico.  
-Capitán, ¿Cuál es la emergencia por la que requiere la presencia de Leonard?- la profunda y casi amenazante voz le dejo muy bien en claro que si no era para algo importante bien podría largarse. Jim nunca había estado tan pálido desde el día en que murió y tuvieron que hacerle la transfusión de la sangre de Khan.

  
-Err...nada que no pueda esperar...con permiso...

  
-Kirk...agradecería no este hackeando las puertas para entrar en los dormitorios de mi T’hy’la.- el vulcano enarcó una ceja amenazante y el rubio se erizó temeroso de que el experto en artes marciales vulcanas le aplicara alguna técnica mortal.

  
-¡No señor! ¡Digo, embajador! Discúlpeme.- y se fue casi corriendo como ratoncillo asustado, Sarek sabía que no debería tratar así al T’hy’la de su hijo pero realmente le era molesto que el rubio gustara de atormentar a su Leonard.

Y hablando del rey de roma...el médico se encontraba mirándolo con reproche pero con un atisbo de sonrisa y diversión en los labios.

 

Llevaba puesto únicamente el pantalón y los mordiscos y moretones del pecho y cuello le daban una triunfal y exquisita vista al vulcano. Estaba orgulloso de todas y cada una de las laceraciones provocadas en medio de la pasión.

  
-¿Acabas de hacer que Jim saliera huyendo?

  
-Eso parece...

  
-¿Pues qué le dijiste?

  
-Simplemente le hice la observación de que estaba siendo imprudente.- el médico se echó a reír.

  
-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas amenazado!- Bones se acercó y le abrazó, el vulcano también cerró sus brazos alrededor de él.

  
-No fue amenaza...fue un simple comentario, te importuna demasiado...

  
-Lo sé, pero es mi mejor amigo y la pareja de Spock...no te pongas celoso.- el castaño lo miraba deseoso de besarle, no sabía por qué pero la manera posesiva de actuar de Sarek le causaba más satisfacción que enojo.

  
-Los vulcanos no sentimos tal cosa.

 

-Eso espero, no quiero que vuelvas a ahuyentar a mis médicos a cargo o a mis amigos…

 

-No puedo asegurártelo…- el mayor cerró la distancia y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

 

Tuvieron una noche completa para explorarse y ahora sabían qué tanto hacer para provocar jadeos y gemidos en el otro.

Deberían alistarse y salir, después de todo en unas horas los miembros de la Enterprise estarían listos para partir pero no pudieron evitar llevarse de nuevo por la excitación.

Esta vez fue el médico quien se preparó para él, ahogando gemidos en el pecho del otro, bajó sus caderas y tomó centímetro por centímetro la extensión del vulcano.

Leonard, quien siempre había sido muy controlador, ahora tenía dominio total sobre la rapidez de las auto embestidas ya que el subía y bajaba a su antojo sobre el caliente miembro vulcano.

Perdieron la cuenta de las veces en que se corrieron deliciosamente, sacando el máximo provecho del tiempo que tenían.

  
Inminentemente la tarde del tercer día llegó y era hora de partir, todos estaban en el hangar despidiéndose, Jim había tomado distancia de Bones, casi podía sentir la mirada asesina del embajador y no quería problemas.  
  
-Se agradece su ayuda y esperamos que nuestro siguiente encuentro sea por circunstancias más favorecedoras.-dijo el vulcano con total porte diplomático.  
  
-Puedo decir lo mismo.- respondió el rubio en modo capitán aunque la verdad no podía sostenerle mucho tiempo la mirada, no era usual en Jim pero estaba bastante avergonzado. Inclusive recibió una regañina de Spock quien le pidió también de la mejor (y sensual) forma que respete a la pareja de su padre…”Vulcanos, secretamente celosos…”

  
-Larga vida y prosperidad.- el vulcano levantó la mano en el usual saludo y los demás le devolvieron la señal no así Leonard que parecía no poder, Sarek miró el enojo del otro y se acercó, no debería pero...tomó las manos contrarias y las posicionó correctamente separando sus dedos y acariciando el índice y el dedo medio con sus propios dedos en un tímido beso vulcano.

 El embajador terminó de acomodar la mano del otro hasta que formó un saludo vulcano perfecto.

  
-Esa es la manera correcta, Doctor...-....los vulcanos y humanos presentes miraron hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar la escena.- Larga vida y prosperidad Leonard...

  
Bones quiso decir algo pero no pudo, sólo le dedicó una última mirada anhelante y abordó el transportador. Nadie dijo palabra hasta que estuvieron en la Enterprise y se alejaron de la órbita de Vafer-tor. Jim especialmente pudo respirar a gusto y darle una palmada a Bones.

  
\- Sabes Bonesy.- su usual humor y ganas de bromear estaban al mil.- siempre creí que serias un perfecto Sugar Daddy para alguna afortunada jovencita pero...jajaja nunca creí que tú te conseguirías uno...- el rubio reía a carcajadas mientras tomaba distancia y se preparaba para salir corriendo pero se sorprendió al no recibir la reacción esperada del médico...es más este se encontraba mirando su mano sintiendo aún el calor de los roces de la mano contraria.

  
-¿Bones?- el castaño emitió un largo suspiro.

  
\- Maldita sea, creo que estoy en problemas...- Leonard McCoy, el gruñón Jefe de Oficiales Médicos de la Enterprise se había enamorado de nada más y nada menos que de Sarek, el vulcano Embajador de Vafer-tor....  


* * *

  
  
En realidad no importaba si lo suyo era algo que a ninguno le convenía que sepan, si su amor debía ser secreto para no entorpecer sus carreras.

 

No importaba si en alguna misión debían verse y tratarse con el debido respeto con el que se trata a un extraño.

 

No importaba si eventualmente esporádicos pretendientes vean en alguno de ellos una posible pareja ya que tanto el médico como el embajador estaban seguros de que el otro los rechazaría con cortesía.

 

 No importaba si pasaban meses sin verse enfrascados en sus respectivas misiones.

 

 No importaba, ya que el vínculo latente siempre los mantenía unidos y mientras ellos supieran lo que tenían uno con el otro y mientras ellos se amaran con tal pasión e intensidad cada vez que les era posible, el universo entero salía sobrando.

* * *

 

Epilogo   
  
Meses después del incidente en Vafer-tor, la Enterprise recibió una llamada de auxilio que puso en extremo estado de ansiedad y preocupación a McCoy y también a Jim ya que las características de la misión le trajeron viejos y dolorosos recuerdos de la masacre de Tarsus IV.

  
El planeta Cerberus contaba con un pequeño asentamiento de la Federación propicio para la investigación, pero recientemente sus cultivos habían enfermado y estaban pasando por un periodo de hambre, sería una misión más de muchas que habían enfrentado pero para Bones no lo era en absoluto; su hija Joanna McCoy se encontraba en el equipo de investigación como una más de las estudiantes de enfermería que se había unido a explorar el planeta.

 Ante la amenaza que aquello representaba y el posible escenario en que alguno de los habitantes enloqueciera y quisiera volverse caníbal, la Enterprise acudió a su rescate sin mayores incidentes que el presentado por evacuar a toda una población enferma y desnutrida.

 La joven estudiante apenas y tuvo fuerza para reconocer a su padre entre el equipo de rescate y desplomarse en sus brazos.

La evacuación duró unas cuantas horas y ante la gravedad del estado de varios de los habitantes se vieron obligados a volver a San Francisco en donde serían atendidos en las mejores instalaciones.

La ansiedad del médico no disminuyó hasta que los signos vitales de su hija se estabilizaron, fue hasta ese momento en el que pudo sentir el magnetismo del vínculo que le llamaba como una alarma vibrando constantemente.

Al parecer había ignorado a su pareja durante toda la misión puesto que estaba enfocado en salvarle la vida a su hija. 

  
"Sarek, ella está bien y yo igual, no te preocupes" le había transmitido a través del vínculo y el otro le hizo saber que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa.  
Tres días después y por una "coincidencia" Sarek tuvo que viajar a la embajada vulcana en la tierra y parte de sus muy diplomáticos asuntos era visitar a los sobrevivientes de la casi catástrofe en el planeta Cerberus.

  
-Embajador que gusto verle.

  
-Lo mismo para usted Doctor.- se habían habituado a tratarse con formalidad en lugares en donde la presencia de mucha gente los obligaba a ocultarlo para evitar delatarse.-el caso en cuestión es vital para un futuro análisis por lo que vengo a requerirle un informe completo sobre la misión en Cerberus.

  
-Me encantaría cumplir su petición pero me temo que el Capitán Kirk es el único autorizado para proporcionarle la información que desea.

  
-Ya veo. Tengo entendido que se encuentra en una reunión en estos momentos.

  
-Así es.

  
\- ¿Sería una molestia pedirle un recorrido por el pabellón para visitar a los sobrevivientes?

  
-No es molestia, la mayoría se ha recuperado favorablemente, sígame por favor.- ambos hombres sabia jugar muy bien sus roles de "Embajador" y "Médico" y el "No te conozco pero te trataré con respeto porque eres alguien importante" aunque sabían que había rumores no confirmados acerca de ambos, a Leonard sencillamente le valía goma, por el que hablaran lo que quisieran.

  
Cuando llegaron a la habitación ocupada por una dormida Joanna, pudieron darse un largo y necesitado abrazo, para luego mirarse a los ojos y agradecer silenciosamente su compañía seguido de un profundo beso humano y vulcano con las manos entrelazadas.

  
-Pudiste pedirme ayuda.

  
-No quería preocuparte...ella está bien ahora y yo igual.

  
-Aún así. No me excluyas, por favor.- el reproche del vulcano lejos de enojarle le provocaba una extraña tranquilidad, estaba a punto de contestar con un sarcasmo cuando su hija le llamó.

  
-¿Papá?- el médico se acercó y tomó su mano, la chica que acababa de despertar le sonrío y fue un lindo y breve encuentro padre-hija...breve porque cuando los ojos castaños de la chica miraron a Sarek esta cambio por completo su semblante mirándole con odio y recriminándole también a su padre con la mirada.

  
-Ja, así que es cierto.- dijo la joven con tono duro y sarcástico.

  
-Joanna...

  
-¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo o tu amante verdoso! ¡Largo de mi vista!- fue como una puñalada al pecho del médico quien se hizo para atrás, los gritos de la chica llamaron la atención de unas enfermeras quienes llegaron a atenderla y calmarla y a sacar a Bones y Sarek.

  
El castaño no sabía que había pasado.

  
-Leonard...- el médico pasó de largo ignorándole, sentía que una parte de su alma se le había escapado, el vulcano le siguió sin importarle mucho las miradas de la gente alrededor y lanzando una que otra mirada amenazante cuando entró a las habitaciones que el médico tenía en las instalaciones.

  
-Leonard...- Bones no aguantó más y se echó a llorar en sus brazos.

 Por su pecho reverberaban los lamentos de un padre herido y Sarek dejó que el otro se desahogara y le manchara de lágrimas.

Luego de varios minutos el médico pudo hablar sin dejar de abrazarle.

  
-No comprendo...

  
-Tu hija se encuentra en shock, es algo normal por lo que ha pasado.

  
-No es sólo eso...sé qué hace tiempo no la veo, me he perdido mucho de su vida pero aun así la conozco lo suficiente...sé que hay algo más...-el vulcano tomó al otro por la barbilla obligándole a mirarle.

  
-Si así lo crees, entonces debes estar en lo correcto. Permíteme ayudarte en lo que requieras.- Leonard estaba a punto de repetirle por milésima vez que no era necesario pero sabía que era perdida de saliva, si el vulcano quería apoyarle lo haría.

  
_"No sé a lo que me voy a enfrentar"_

_  
"Lo haremos juntos"_

_  
"Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres"_

__  
"Completamente...Ashayam...”  


Fin (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh voy a llorar snif, plis si les gustó aunque sea un poco les agradezco sus comentarios, me alegran los días y me animan a seguir escribiendo, les agradezco a todos y si alguien quiere leer sobre alguna parejilla random compártanle este fic xDD, y si quieren escribir sobre ellos, que esperan háganlo!!! que no he encontrado más ni en inglés sniff, igual si quieren escribir de otras parejas anímense o anímenme y lo escribo jajajaja!!! Mary gracias y si quieres te apoyaré en betear tu fic sobre el sensual Lorca…LexSilverStar espero haber cumplido tus expectativas :3


End file.
